The Fairies of Remnant
by Stonekeeper
Summary: When Tenrou island fell and the search for Fairy Tail began, but no-one thought to search other worlds. Now in the world of Remnant Natsu and his friends must either search for a way home or settle into a new life.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

Acnoloiga unleashed his attack upon Tenrou Island, when the smoke cleared the island was gone, satisfied the dragon turned and flew away from the destruction it had wrought, on the council ships the Rune Knights looked upon the scene in horror and far, far away a young girl walked into a Dust shop and picked up a weapons magazine.

Natsu groaned as he picked himself up off the street.

_'__Wait' _He thought _'Street? How'd I get on a street? Where did these buildings come from?'_

Natsu shrugged and picked a random direction and wandered off.

_'__This place smells weird' _Natsu thought as he walked, then he heard the sound of glass shattering, he spun around and ran in that direction, when he skidded to a halt he saw a young girl in a red cloak beating up men in suits with a giant scythe, with the last their boss, a man in a white jacket and orange hair looked down at the thugs.

"You were worth every cent, truly you were" the man looked at the girl "well, Red, I think we can all say this it's been an eventful evening and as much as I'd love to stick around" he pointed his cane at the girl "I'm afraid this" a reticle flipped up "is where we part ways".

The cane-gun fired a bright red projectile directly at the girl but it never found its mark, a certain pink haired individual had leapt forward and blocked the shot.

"Thanks" said the girl, then she looked for the orange haired man, she spotted him climbing up a ladder "okay if we go after him?" She asked the store keeper.

The store keeper nodded and the two rushed forward, Natsu propelled himself upwards with fire spewing from his feet, the girl used recoil from her sniper-scythe to fling herself upwards, when they landed on the roof they both glanced at each other and shared the same thought.

_AWESOME!_

Natsu looked up at the man.

"Hey cane boy!"

The man groaned "Persistent" he muttered.

A flying vehicle rose up in front him, Natsu turned a slight shade of green as he saw it, after climbing aboard the turned to them.

"End of the line Red, Pinky" he called out as he raised a red crystal is his hand and threw it towards them, and fell and simply rolled along the ground, Natsu looked at it in confusion, then the man shot it and the roof was rocked by an explosion.

An explosion caught the attention of an armoured redhead she narrowed her eyes then turned to her companions.

"Stay here" she commanded.

"What the hell has flame-brain got himself into now?"

Natsu and the girl realised they hadn't been hurt and looked up, a blonde woman stood with a rune in front of her, blocking the blast, she pushed up her glasses and swung her riding crop and several purple blasts shot at the vehicle it wobbled in the air for several moments, the blonde woman sent another purple attack, a storm cloud appeared and a multitude of icy shards rained down upon the ship, a woman in red stepped forward and shot a ball of fire at them, the blonde woman blocked it again.

Natsu looked down and saw a huge fiery sign under the blonde, Natsu leapt forward and pushed the blonde back, the explosion consumed him, the girl cried out in shock but the explosion started to curl inwards, the three assembled females eyes widened in shock for the flames of the explosion were disappearing into Natsu's mouth.

"Now I got a fire in my belly" he said once he finished, he turned to the vehicle and evoked his magic **"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!".**

A red magic circle formed in front of him and a mighty inferno bore down unto the enemy, the woman in red could barely defy its power, then the vehicle turned and flew away.

The girl looked at Natsu.

"That was awesome!" She squealed in exictment "you just ATE the flames! Then you just shouted and fire was just-".

"Ahem".

Natsu and the girl looked at the blonde.

"You're a huntress aren't you?" the girl asked the blonde "can I have you're autograph?!".

"I believe an explanation is in order" the blonde mainly looked at Natsu.

"Allow me" a clear strong voice rang out.

They turned and saw an armoured redhead walking over to them.

"I am better with words than Natsu is" Erza Scarlet stated calmly.

Some time later Erza, Natsu and the young girl they met were sitting in a poorly lit room while the blonde woman spoke.

"I hope you realise your actions tonight will not be taken lightly you two" she addressed Natsu and the girl "you put yourselves and others in great danger".

"They started it!" The girl and Natsu said in unison.

"If it were up to me" the blonde continued "you would get a pat on the back…. and a slap on the wrist".

She slammed her riding crop on the table, the girl and Natsu jumped back, Natsu didn't like this woman, she reminded him of Erza.

"But" the blonde stated "there is someone here who would like to meet you… all of you".

Into the room walked a grey-haired man wearing black and green.

"Ruby Rose….. you….. have silver eyes" he said calmly, then addressed the other two while Ruby looked confused "I don't believe we have been introduced".

"I am Erza Scarlet" the redhead stated calmly "and my friend here is Natsu Dragneel".

"A pleasure to meet you" the man stated, then he turned to Ruby "so where did you learn to do this?" he gestured at a device showing footage of Ruby fighting.

"Signal academy" she answers hesitantly.

"They taught you to use one of most dangerous weapons ever designed?".

"One teacher in particular" she said nervously.

Erza looked over at the girl _'Impressive' _she thought.

"I see" said the man and he placed a plate of cookies in front of Ruby, she and Natsu started consuming the baked goods at a prodigious rate.

"It's just" the man continued "I've only ever seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before, a dusty old crow".

"Dasmiungl" Ruby tried to say with her mouth full, the man gave her a disgusted look, she swallowed and tried to speak again "sorry, that's my uncle Qrow, he's a teacher at signal, I was complete garbage until he took me under his wing and now I'm all-" she abandoned the English language for karate noises and gestures.

"So I've noticed" the man said calmly "and what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?".

"Well… I want to be a huntress" she stated assuredly.

"You want to slay monsters?".

Erza and Natsu looked at each other at this statement _'Monsters?'_ they both thought.

"Yeah, I only have two more years of training left at Signal and then I'm going to apply to Beacon, see my sister is starting there this year and she's trying to become a huntress and I'm trying to become a huntress because I want to help people and my parents always taught us to help others so I thought might as well make a career out of it, heh heh, I mean the police are alright but huntsman and huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting, cool just GAAHaAh, you know" Ruby had worked herself up into a near frenzy by the end.

"A noble cause miss Rose" Erza spoke up "given the skill you've shown and the strength of you're spirit I have the confidence that you will become a great huntress".

Ruby beamed but Natsu looked confused.

"What's a huntress?".

Everyone looked at Natsu in disbelief, how could he not know what a huntress or huntsman is?

"In this context" Erza explained "I believe they are much like us and our guild".

"Oh" said Natsu, catching on, he turned to Ruby "you'll be an awesome huntress, we can fight if you want!".

"Well spoken" said the man "on Erza's part at least" he too turned to Ruby "Do you know who I am?".

"You're Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy".

"Hello".

"Nice to meet you".

"So you want to come to my school?".

"More than anything".

Ozpin glanced at the blonde woman "Well okay".

Ruby's face showed pure shock and delight, seeing as she couldn't function at the moment he turned to the others.

"So where did you learn to do this?" He drew attention to the device now showing footage of Natsu in action.

"From my dad Igneel, the Fire Dragon King!" Natsu said with a smile.

Once more everyone was confused over Natsu's words.

"Allow me to explain" Erza said calmly "Natsu and I are from another world".

Silence.

"Wait, like Edolas?" Natsu asked.

"Look at the moon Natsu".

Natsu went and looked out the window.

"Anyway" Erza continued "previously travel between worlds has only been possible by use of the Anima spell".

"OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO THE MOON!?".

"But when we traveled here the Anima spell was not used, however there was an extraordinarily high amount Ether-Nano magic particles around us at the time".

"WHO BROKE THE MOON!?".

"I do not know how it is in your world but in ours magic is an everyday occurrence, we use it to enhance our lives, we use it to accomplish great deeds and we of the wizarding guilds use it to help those in need, much like it seems your huntsman and huntresses do".

"WAS IT A DRAGON!? WAS IT YOU ERZA!?".

Ignoring Natsu, Professor Ozpin studied Erza intently.

"How will you return home?" he asked calmly.

"You believe me?" Erza asked, slightly shocked.

"I can think of no other viable explanation on how you can posses magic".

Erza thought for a moment "I don't know, it is likely we will be stuck here".

"How many are you?".

"Me, Natsu and two others".

"E-excuse me" Ruby looked quite nervous "i-isn't four the number of members in huntsman teams".

Ozpin smiled "Very clever Miss Rose, Miss Scarlet would you and your friends like to come to Beacon?".

"Yes sir, we would".

"HOW DID THE MOON BREAK!?".


	2. Chapter 2: Re-Quip

Natsu was staring at the moon as he waited for Erza to return with his friends.

"Um…. Natsu?".

Natsu turned to see Ruby looking at him nervously.

"A-are you really from another world?"she asked.

"Seems so, why?".

"Why did you come here? To this world?" She asked.

"Don't know" he said "but I'm glad we did".

"You are?" she was surprised at the statement.

"First day here and I already made an awesome new friend" he put his hand on her shoulder.

Ruby smiled up at her new friend then jumped slightly as the door opened.

"Professor Ozpin this is Lucy Heartfilia and Gray Fullbuster" Erza introduced her friends.

Ruby turned to look but her face was grabbed by Natsu.

"GRAY SHE'S JUST A KID YOU PERVERT!".

"What the hell are y- OH CRAP! Where'd my clothes go!?".

"Even the undies? Come on Gray!".

"Hey its not like I do this on purpose!".

When Ruby's eyes were uncovered she saw two new teens, a female with blonde hair and a near naked male with dark blue hair, the blonde came over to Ruby.

"Sorry about Gray" she said "he has a slight… stripping problem, I'm Lucy by the way".

"Ruby" the two girls shook hands, then Ruby turned to Ozpin "Um.. professor why am I still here?".

"Because I wanted to ask you a question Miss Rose" Erza responded "who forged your weapon?"

"I did, all the students at Signal do, why?".

"Impressive" Erza complimented her "as magic does not exist in this world, we may have to keep ours secret, so we may need weapons".

Ruby's eyes lit up at the prospect of making four personalised weapons.

"Can I Professor!? Can I!?" She nearly screamed.

"I see no reason why not, you have a week before term starts, so if you escort us to your workstation I can explain the details of this world to our new guests".

By the time they arrived Professor Ozpin had filled in the wizards on the world of Remnant, the Faunas and Dust.

"Well" said Ozpin "I shall leave you and inquire about accommodations for you all… and perhaps some new clothing".

All the wizards looked at the state of each others clothing as Ozpin left the Natsu gasped.

"Hey guys! Where's Happy!?" He asked them.

"He.. isn't here Natsu"Lucy answered slowly.

Natsu froze "T-then he'll be with everyone else, yeah that'll be it".

"Natsu" Erza started "there is a chance… we are the only ones here because…. we might be the only ones that surviv-".

"DON'T YOU SAY THAT! EVERYONE IS FINE!" Natsu shouted.

Lucy and Gray were stunned, they had never seen Natsu shout at Erza like that and they had never heard desperation in his voice like that, Erza stared for a moment then reached forward and hugged him.

"Everyone is fine" Natsu whimpered "they have to be".

"I know how you feel, but you have t-".

"You have to keep hoping" Ruby interrupted "you have to hope… until you know for sure" Ruby looked down as she finished "So" she returned to her chipper attitude "what weapons do you all want?".

"I use a variety of weaponry" Erza said calmly "Lucy uses a whip, Natsu prefers his fists and Gray use a variety as well".

Ruby thought for a moment "I could make Lucy a Dust powered blade-whip, maybe transforming weapons for Erza and Gray and for Natsu…. maybe shotgun gauntlets?".

"What gauntlets?" Natsu asked eagerly.

Ruby went and rummaged through the junk on her workbench then came back "This is an old prototype of my sisters Ember Celica, try it".

Ruby gave it to Natsu and pointed him at the targets, Natsu threw his fist forward and ensuing shot blasted the head off a dummy.

"Awesome" Natsu said smiling "a little weak though".

"How many barrels do you want?" She asked jokingly.

"Four would be good" Natsu smiled again.

Ruby gaped at him, then she thought _'He is pretty strong.. why not'._

"Okay" she said aloud.

"Oh and boots to please".

"Okay".

Lucy shivered at the thought of Natsu's future weapons "I think I'll need that blade-whip".

"Cool" said Ruby happily "Erza, Gray what about you?".

Erza answered first "If you can make a weapon that shifts between a sword, lance and axe I will be satisfied".

"Can do, Gray".

"While I use various weapons I would like to stick to one".

Natsu spoke up "What about blades like your Seven Slice Dance?".

"That could wor- HEY! Since when do you remember the names of my spells?".

"So that next time I can beat you with even less effort" Natsu smirked at him.

"Oh you're on flame-brain".

"Seven what-what" Ruby asked confused.

Gray put his fist to an open palm **"Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance"** a jagged blade of ice extended from his fist and elbow.

Ruby eyes went huge "AWESOME! I can definitely make arm blades like that…. although if you keep stripping you may have trouble holding on to them".

"I can't help it" he sighed.

"Even with armour?".

"I don't like armour, never could figure out how to get it on or off".

"Then it's prefect" Ruby yelled "if you put the holsters on armour you won't lose them and it might even help you keep your clothes on".

"Alright!" Gray said enthusiastically.

Some time later Ozpin strolled back into the building with a bag of clothing.

"Hey Oz… person" Natsu greeted him.

"It's Ozpin moron" Lucy told him.

"How long has Ruby been working?".

"How long have you been gone?".

"Five and a half hours".

"About that long".

Ozpin raised an eyebrow.

"We tried to get her to take a break" Gray told him "but she kept shooting at us until we left".

Ozpin chuckled and shook his head "Well I have arranged for you all to stay here before term starts".

A blonde man wandered up behind Ozpin.

"This is Taiyang Xiao Long" Ozpin introduced him "he is Ruby's father and has made up beds for you".

"Thank you Mr Xiao Long" Erza bowed slightly "we are in your debt".

"No problem" he said "and call me Tai, I made dinner so come get some, I'll leave Ruby's here".

One week later.

Natsu was dressed in his new outfit, his scarf remained but he now wore white pants with black knee-length combat boots and a brown trench coat with the arms torn off and black fingerless gloves, he would have struck an imposing figure if he wasn't curled up in ball on the floor of the bullhead moaning in discomfort.

Gray looked down at him, he wore a white button up shirt, with light blue pants and black sneakers, dark green leather armour adorned his upper and lower legs as well as his forearms.

"How are you still not use to vehicles yet lizard boy?" He asked his pink-haired rival.

Natsu continued to groan.

"These are your new friends Ruby?".

"Yeah" she signed.

"You'll have to forgive him" Erza walked up to them, she was outfitted in her modified Heart Kruez armour, it now had greaves and each segment had vials and capacitors to collect Dust from hostile sources "Natsu's… Semblance passively grants him increased senses but they get overloaded by vehicles thus triggering this motion-sickness".

"Huh" Ruby said thoughtfully "oh Erza this is my sister Yang".

"Hi" "Greetings" the two shook hands.

"Wait" Lucy walked up, she was wearing a blue and white striped skirt and plain white blouse "your name is Yang and your dads is Taiyang… that's lazy naming".

"A little yeah" Yang admitted, she then spotted someone "at least pinky isn't alone with his motion sickness".

They looked over and saw a blonde boy failing to keep his lunch down as he ran past.

"OH GROSS YANG YOU HAVE SOME ON YOUR SHOE!".

**Author's Note: Thank you for the support this story has already gotten, wasn't expecting that, anyway for now the wizards won't use magic but they will later, they will lay low so a certain someone doesn't get her hands on them, I'm already having fun with this story so I don't want to E.N.D. it so soon.**

**Thank you and see you later!**


	3. Chapter 3: Beacon

The bullhead touched down at Beacon, as soon as the ramp lowered a pink-haired warrior burst out onto the ground.

"ALRIGHT I'M ALIVE AGAIN!" Natsu cheered out happily.

Ruby shook her head as she walked up to her new friend "That was a quick recovery Natsu".

"Since I'm off that deathtrap I'm fine" Natsu replied smiling.

Ruby chuckled "By the way this is my sister Yang".

Yang looked Natsu up and down "Not a bad catch little sis, nice work" she said with a cheeky grin.

Ruby went as red as her hood at her sisters implication "I-it's not like that!".

Yang chuckled and walked away leaving Ruby fuming and Natsu confused, after an awkward silence the two set off, Ruby was so distracted that she walked right into someone's luggage.

"What are you doing!".

Ruby looked up to see a girl an white skirt with a rapier upon her side "Sorry".

"Sorry" the white clad girl continued "do you have any idea the damage you could have caused?".

"Uh" Ruby tried to pick a case but the girl took it.

"Give me that" the girl opened it and took out a vial of some red substance "this is Dust, mined and purified from the Schee quarry" when Ruby said nothing she continued "what are you brain dead?".

Natsu grabbed the girl roughly by the collar "She said sorry you spoiled brat! Now why don't you calm down and - ACHOO!".

Some loose Dust had floated up Natsu's nostril and caused the resulting sneeze exploded with trace fire, lightning and even ice.

"Unbelievable!" The girl shouted "this is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about".

"Sorry" Ruby and Natsu said in unison.

"You complete dolts!".

Natsu's anger started to rise again "We said we were sorry princess!".

"It's heiress actually" came a new voice.

A girl clad in black and white with a bow on her head strolled up and looked at the white-haired girl "Weiss Schee, heiress to the Schee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellent in the world".

"Finally, some recognition" Weiss said, satisfied.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labour forces and questionable business partners".

"W-what, how dare-" Weiss stormed off, seething, as Natsu chuckled, Ruby however called after her.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby sighed "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day" she turned to the other girl "So what's-" seeing the girl had walked off Ruby collapsed "Welcome to Beacon" she muttered to herself.

A hand entered her vision "Hey" the owner of the hand said "I'm Jaune".

"Ruby" she introduced herself as she accept the helping hand "aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?".

As they walked Jaune was talking "All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on".

"I know right!" Natsu agreed with his kindred spirit "I'm Natsu by the way".

"Jaune" they shook hands.

"I'm sorry, Vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind".

"Oh yeah, what if I called you Crater Face" he retaliated.

"Hey, that was Natsu's fault".

"It was not" Natsu tried to defend himself "it was the Dusts fault".

"Well the name's Jaune Arc" he said confidently "short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it".

"Do they?" Natsu asked him, genuinely curious.

"T-they will, I hope they will" Jaune was now nervous "mom always says that- never-mind".

Ruby chuckled nervously "So…. I got this thing" she drew and extended Crescent Rose.

"Whoa!" Jaune jumped "is that a scythe?".

"It's also a customisable high-impact sniper rifle".

"Wha?" Jaune was dumbfounded.

"It's also a gun" she explained.

"Oh, that's cool!".

"So what have you got!?" She said excited.

"I've got this sword" Jaune pulled out an absolutely normal blade.

"Ooh".

"I've got a shield too".

"So what do they do?" Ruby touched the shield and it started shifting back and forth as it leapt from Jaune's arm.

When Jaune finally caught it he said "The shield gets smaller so when I get tried of carrying it I can just put it away".

Natsu and Ruby looked at each other "Wouldn't it weigh the same?" Natsu asked.

Jaune slumped "Yeah it does".

"Well I am a dork when it comes to weapons" Ruby admitted "I guess I went a little overboard in designing it".

"Wait, you made that?" Jaune was shocked.

"She made mine too" Natsu smiled.

Jaune just gaped at this girl.

"So why'd you help me out back there in the courtyard?" Ruby asked the barely functioning blonde teen.

"Eh, why not, my mum always says 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet'".

"Hm" Ruby thought for a moment "hey where are we going?".

"I don't know, I was following you" Jaune replied happily "you think there might be a directory, maybe a food court?".

"FOOD!" Natsu exclaimed "where?" He started sniffing around.

"No Natsu" Ruby sighed "we're looking for everyone else".

"Oh they're over there" Natsu simply headed off in the direction he was pointing.

As they walked into the amphitheater they looked around at all the people.

"Ruby" Yang called out "I saved you a spot".

"Hey I got to go" Ruby said to Jaune "I'll see you after the ceremony".

"Hey wai-" Jaune looked around and saw that Natsu had walked off too "great, now who am I meant to talk to?".

Natsu found his friends and stood next to them as Professor Ozpin walked onto the stage.

"I'll keep this brief" Ozpin said into the microphone "you have traveled here in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills and when you have finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people but I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction, you assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge will only carry you so far, it is up to you to take the first step".

Erza frowned at Ozpin as professor Goodwitch stepped up to the microphone.

"You will gather at the ballroom tonight" she announced "tomorrow your initiation begins, be ready, you are dismissed".

"Well that was encouraging" Gray said sarcastically, then he looked around "what are you smiling about flame-brain?".

Natsu's friends looked at him "Ozpin" Natsu said quietly "I think dad would have liked him".

Lucy patted Natsu on the back, Natsu looked past her and froze "Gray" he said pointing "look".

Gray looked down.

Ruby and Yang were walking away when they heard someone shout.

"Ruby!".

Gray rushed over and picked up Ruby in a hug, Yang pushed the half-naked man in the face.

"What's the big idea chump" she shouted at him.

Gray ignored her "Look" he said to Ruby "It worked".

"Awesome" Ruby cheered.

"What is going on?" Yang questioned her sister.

"This is Gray" Ruby told her "he has a slight…. stripping problem, but my armour idea worked!" She pointed downwards "he kept his pants on!".

Yang glared at Gray "Why the hell do you randomly strip!?".

Gray sighed "My… semblance" he used this worlds term "is ice based, the person who trained me as a kid had a similar one, so as training she made me strip down in the snow now it just…. happens, I can't help it".

Yang looked at him for a second "Well at least it's a good view" Yang teased him.

Ruby facepalmed as Gray blushed and put his shirt back on.

That night Natsu was snoring loudly as Gray wandered over to his sleeping bag in just his boxers oblivious to the stares he was getting from most of the females in the ballroom.

Yang looked over from the spectacle at Ruby "What's that?" She asked her sister.

"A letter to the gang back at signal" she said "I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going".

"Aw that's so CUTE!" Yang said.

Lucy who had overheard the exchange "That is cute" she said to herself, then she turned to Erza "do you think Ruby will do well?".

"She has dedication and skill, she will excel at this school".

"I meant after this school" Lucy said quietly "out in the world, where people actually… die".

Erza looked down "I pray by the time her training is done she'll be prepared for.. any possibility".

Lucy looked sad then amused when Ruby and Yang started fighting in a comical dust cloud.

"Just like home" Lucy smiled "huh Erza?".

Erza smiled as well as she laid down to rest.

**Authors** **Note: Well that's another chapter done, thank you for the support.**

**Now I need a little help, can anyone think of a good team name for our favourite wizards, remember the initials can be from the first or last names, as evidenced by teams JNPR and CRDL, Erza or Lucy would be decent leaders and Natsu would be a curse.**

**Adios amigos! **


	4. Chapter 4: The Forest

All was quiet in the ballroom, save for the snoring, when a loud cry rang out.

"Wake up lazy butt!".

Most of those who were still asleep woke at the cry and looked around.

"It's morning, it's morning, it's morning! IT'S MORNING!" An orange haired girl sang while moving about a black haired boy in green who looked like he wanted nothing more than the sweet sound of silence.

"WAKE UP NATSU!".

The boy looked past his friend at the shout "Nora! Get down!".

He dragged the girl down as a pink haired boy went flying over his head and though a wall.

Lucy shook her head "Erza" she said "was it really necessary to kick Natsu though the wall, couldn't you have shook him awake?".

Erza looked at her like she was crazy "This was quicker" she said before she walked off to get changed, A.K.A. hiding her re-quip magic.

Lucy sigh groaned and gathered up her clothes as Natsu staggered back into the ballroom.

"I CAN'T FEEL MY FACE!".

—

In the locker rooms the wizards and students taking their weapons from lockers, Gray took his compacted arm blades, Silver and Ur, from his storage and mounted them on his leg armour.

Lucy took her new blade-whip, Layla, from her locker and carefully put it on her waist, she then grabbed various Dust vials that Ruby said could be inserted into the handle and put them on her belt as well, she looked at her Celestial Spirit Keys _'I see you soon I hope friends' _she thought.

Natsu was eagerly donning his gun boots and gauntlets, Inferno Dragon King, the red metal gleaming against his clothes.

_'__Alright' _he thought _'this is going to be fun!'._

Erza smiled as she looked over her new weapon, Gladius Gigas, Erza had been excited to receive a simple shifting weapon but Ruby had told this weapon could shift between a sword, spear, axe, halberd, glaive and something Ruby called a 'buster sword', Erza was eager to try out the last one, she turned when she heard a conversation.

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to?".

"Not in the slightest snow angel".

Erza rolled her eyes but kept listening.

"This is Pyrrha".

"Hello again".

"She graduated top of her class at Sanctum".

Erza was impressed but apparently Jaune wasn't.

"Never heard of it".

"She's won the Mistral regional tournament four years in a row, a new record".

Once more Erza was impressed and Jaune was clueless.

"The what?".

Now Weiss lost her temper "She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes Box!".

Now Jaune was impressed "That's you!" He gasped "they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!".

Erza sighed and went over "Pyrrha was it?" The warrior turned around, she was an armoured red-head female, Erza approved.

"Hello" Pyrrha said cheerfully.

"I am Erza Scarlett" she introduced herself and offered her hand.

"Pyrrha Nikos" they shook hands.

"Your accomplishments sound impressive".

"Than-".

"If they are not exaggerated" Erza interrupted "I shall enjoy finding out" she said with a challenging smile.

Pyrrha stood for a moment then returned the smile.

"So hot stuff, how abo-".

Jaune couldn't finish flirting because Erza had punched him full on in the face, sending him flying into a wall.

—

When Jaune came too, he was being dragged along grass.

"What happened" he moaned.

He was helped to his feet by Natsu.

"Word of advice friend" he said "don't hit on Erza if you want to live".

"Noted" Jaune staggered forward and took his place on some sort of pad on the edge of a cliff.

Ozpin addressed them all "For years you have trained to become warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest".

"Now" said Goodwitch "I'm sure many of you have heard rumours about the assignment of teams, well allow us to put an end to your confusion, each of you will given teammates… today".

"What, ooh" Ruby whined.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon" Ozpin said calmly "so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well".

Ruby whined more.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years.

"What!" Ruby's world shattered.

Further up the line the wizards started to panic, they could be separated.

"Guys don't worry" Lucy whispered to them all "when we land we just have to hide until Natsu can track us down, avoid everyone else and make sure we all get partnered up to each other".

They all started to calm down "You up to pull that off Flame-brain?" Gray asked him.

"You bet, you icy perv" Natsu responded.

Gray smiled as him was flung off the cliff, Natsu cheered as he went flying, Lucy screamed and Erza stayed quiet as they quickly ascended towards the heavens.

—

Gray looked around as he fell, when he was just below the tree line and out of sight he put has fist to his palm **"ICE MAKE: SLIDE"** an icy slide appeared under him and allowed him to slide onto the ground and calmly walk into a nearby cave.

—

Lucy was still screaming as she fell, when she pulled herself together for long enough she pulled out her blade-whip and swung it onto a nearby branch and swung back and forth till she stopped moving, she then let herself down gently on a lower branch then settled down to wait .

—

Erza calmly sailed through the air and simply planted her feet in the nearest tree and it broke as she rode it down then walked away to find a hiding spot.

—

Natsu fell towards earth, he flung his fists in front of him and fired his gauntlets, his forward momentum not only stopped completely but he went backwards a small distance then he landed and he looked at his weapons _'Damn, these are powerful'_ he thought with a smile, he raised his head and sniffed, he caught the scent of his friends, he looked down at his boots and smiled again, he leapt forwards, firing his boots and gauntlets he flew far upwards and covered a huge amount of ground quickly, as he landed he let out a whoop and leapt forward again, when he landed he smelt someone else nearby so he ducked down and listened.

"By no means does this make us friends".

He thought he recognised that voice but couldn't place it.

"You came back!".

He smiled as he heard Ruby's voice and snuck by as they and the other two he smelt nearby had left and made his way to the cave Gray was hiding in.

"Yo strip-boy you in there?" He asked.

"Yeah" he wandered out and groaned "why did you have to find me first?".

"You were closer" Natsu responded confusedly.

"And now" Gray sighed "WE are partners".

Natsu held his head as he figured it out "NOOOOO!" He screamed.

Gray shushed him "Keep it down, others will hear you".

"So" said Natsu "we've partnered up so we're fine until we find Lucy or Erza".

Gray was stunned for a moment at the fact Natsu remembered something correctly, then he said "Which is closer?".

Natsu sniffed around "Lucy, this way" he led Gray off to find the Celestial Wizard.

They had only made it a short distance when they were set upon by a group of Ursa Grimm, Natsu shot forward and began blasting the Ursa in front of them and Gray turned around and equipped his arm blades Silver on his left arm extended forward and Ur on his right extended backwards, Gray quickly tested the weight of the weapons then leapt forward and swung his blades, they were weighted perfectly for him, he grinned as he spun and drove his bladed elbow into the underside of an Ursa's jaw, he ducked under the dissolving monster and dived under another while spinning anti-clockwise landing a barrage of slashes underneath the beast, felling it instantly, Gray raised his head and saw several more Ursa he got into his fighting stance and smirked at the monsters.

—

Natsu had defeated the Ursa he was facing and just left the rest to Gray, he was sniffing around for some time then he stopped by a bush with someone's red hair sticking out of the top.

"Um… Erza?" Natsu spoke up.

Erza shot up from out of the bush "Natsu!" She sounded shocked "how could you penetrate the defences of such perfect concealment?".

Natsu stared at Erza for a full minute wondering if he should tell her how bad her hiding spot was, he was also wondering if he would survive saying that, after another minute he finally spoke up.

"Lucy is this way" he said as he walked off.

Erza followed him grumbling slightly _'It must have been that nose of his' _she thought _'no way could anyone have found me otherwise'_.

—

**_Five minutes earlier._**

Jaune leant other to his partner.

"Should we we do something?" He gestured to Erza's head sticking out of the bush.

"I don't know" Pyrrha said uneasily "there are Grimm about".

"But what if she's… you know… going to the toilet, or something?".

"Maybe we should go".

Jaune and Pyrrha walked away.

—

Natsu stopped at the base of a tree, he sniffed as he walked around the tree, then he looked up.

"Hey Lucy! Get down here!" He called out.

Lucy peaked over the branch then jumped out of the tree, Natsu rushed forward and caught her.

"Why do you keep making me catch you Lucy?" Natsu asked her.

"Because I know you won't drop me" she responded earnestly.

Natsu smiled and let her down "Well" he said "looks like you and Erza are partners".

"Cool" said Lucy "wait, where's Gray?".

"Someone left me behind" Gray emerged from the trees.

"Eh, you were fine" Natsu casually responded.

The wizards grinned, they were still together.

—

The young man knelt down in front of small log house, his hand trembling as he reached forward, he slowly cupped the sunflower in his hand and it didn't die, he gasped as tears of happiness started to leak for his eyes.

This world was different, his curse held no sway here, here he was free.

"You need something friend?" a voice rang out.

The black garbed boy turned and saw a blonde man at the door.

"You okay?" The man had spotted his tears.

"I'm okay" he wiped the tears away "I've just… been on my own for a while".

"The name's Tai" he held out his hand "what's yours?".

Hesitantly the boy shook his hand and smiled before answering.

"Zeref".

—

—

**Author's Note: That's another chapter done, thank you for reading and showing support and thank you to k1lleraz8, darkvampirekisses and alduin for their team name suggestions, it was a great help.**

**As you have seen another denizen of Earthland has made his way to Remnant and there might be more.**

**On that topic, quick question, should their dark guild enemies show up or should it be the truly evil scoundrels, the dreaded BUTT JIGGLE GANG!**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**or both.**

**Well I'll see you next chapter folks! **


	5. Chapter 5: Legend

The wizards made they way through the forest looking for any clue as to where they were meant to go, having no clue they just ended up wandering around for some time.

"We're lost!" Gray and Natsu shouted in despair.

"Now they can agree on something" Lucy muttered sarcastically.

Their despaired rest came to an end as they heard a low growling, they all scattered as a huge Grimm lunged at them, as they recovered Lucy looked at it and gasped.

"That's a Manticore Grimm" she said.

"How'd you know that?" Gray asked her as he sized it up.

"I read up on all the different kinds of Grimm here" she replied "but Manticores are meant to live in Anima".

The Grimm turned and stared at them and Lucy realised what was wrong, this Grimm was far larger than normal and it had several large scars along its body.

"That thing an Elder Grimm!" Lucy said, shocked "it may be too strong for us without our magic!".

"Magic or not, we're Fairy Tail Wizards" Natsu stated proudly "this thing won't take us down!".

He shot forward and delivered a powerful blast uppercut to the underside of the Manticores chin, it spun back and whipped Natsu with its tail, sending him flying, Gray darted forward and delivered quick slashes to its feet where it couldn't swipe at him, so the Manticore looked at him then flopped onto its stomach, squashing Gray under it, Erza leapt forward and slashed at the Grimm's face plate, the Grimm simply head butted her away and turned to look at Lucy, she screamed and ran.

—

Professor Goodwitch stared at her screen.

"Are they really fierce warriors in their world?" she asked.

"Apparently so" Ozpin said amused.

Goodwitch just sighed.

—

The other wizards followed Lucy's retreat, eventually they lost the Manticore but before they could rest they emerged into another clearing, they saw ruins, other students and Ruby about to be impaled by a huge scorpion Grimm.

Gray and Natsu didn't hesitate, Gray threw his hands together **"ICE MAKE: RAMPART!"**, a huge ice wall erupted from the ground and blocked the Grimm from striking Ruby, Natsu leapt over the ice wall **"With a flame on the right hand" **his right hand burst into flame as he begun his incantation **"and a flame on the left hand" **his other hand burst into flame **"when you combine the flames together" **he drew his hands together and a great inferno blazed to life above him **"FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" **Natsu slammed the inferno into the scorpion, the following explosion obliterated the Grimm, a mile radius of the forest and completely evaporated the ice wall, the students of Beacon watched in shock and awe, the steam eventually started to clear.

"I don't care what you are" Natsu began speaking "whether you're a Grimm, person or something else entirely, if you try to hurt my friends, YOU HAVE ME TO ANSWER TO!".

Ruby began to smile at her friend but try as she might she couldn't focus on his face, her eyes kept getting drawn to the strange symbol on his shoulder, something about it filled her with hope, she smiled wider… and got tackled by Yang, who began fussing over her.

The wizards made their the ruins and both pairs grab a black knight piece, as they made their way to the other Yang ran over and hugged Natsu and Gray.

"T-thank you" she sobbed "thank you for saving my sister".

Natsu smiled brightly "No problem" he said happily.

"Come guys we're leaving!".

The few stranglers saw Jaune waving them over, they set off and soon found themselves at ruins overlooking a chasm, the Nevermore that had been following them cawed and another scorpion crawled out of the forest, the Manticore the wizards fought earlier burst from the trees and spewed a colossal blast of fire that engulfed the wizards.

"NO!" was the collective outcry.

Ruby smirked "Don't worry guys, he's got this".

The fire bent inwards and disappeared into Natsu's mouth, his belly extended to comical proportions then shrunk back down to normal.

"Alright now a got a fire in my belly" he said then he turned to the others "we'll take this fur-ball, you got the others?".

"We'll take the Nevermore!" Ruby shouted out.

"I guess we'll take the Deathstalker" Jaune said hesitantly.

Natsu turned back to his opponent "Oh so that's what the bird and bug are called, huh".

The Manticore snarled and leapt forward at him, Natsu drew back his fist **"FIRE DRAGON'S FLAME ELBOW" **his fire boosted arm rocketed into the Manticore's chin, his gauntlet went off and flung the Grimm backwards, the Manticore looked upwards, Natsu was in the air with his hands gripping Erza's, with a blast Natsu flung her forward, Erza drew her sword and switched it to its 'Buster Sword' mode, it unfolded into a gigantic single edged blade, Erza grinned and slashed the Manticore, sending it careening into the ground, Erza and Natsu landed on the ground, but the Manticore got back on its feet and roared in anger, Gray once more attacked its feet but now he triggered the inbuilt dust vials and froze its feet to the ground.

"What now?" Gray said out loud.

Out of nowhere came Lucy's blade whip and wrapped around its neck, it swung its head and Lucy went flying, Natsu jumped up and caught Lucy, the other wizards rushed over and grabbed onto the whips handle and pulled, the combined strength of the wizards drew the whip through the Manticore's neck.

"W-we did it?" Lucy stuttered.

"Like I said" Natsu said smugly "we're Fairy Tail Wizards, magic or not, we can't be beaten".

The four wizards smiled and looked to the other teams, only to see Ruby carrying the Nevermore up a cliff by its neck, we she reached the top the Grimm bird was decapitated, the wizards rushed over to the others.

"Are you all okay?" Lucy asked them.

"A little bruised" Jaune told them "but we'll live, I hope".

"Thank god" Lucy barely knew these people but they made her feel at home.

"Hey get over here you guys!" Gray waved everyone over to the cliff, Gray put his fist to his palm, he figured they had already seen his magic so a little more couldn't hurt **"ICE MAKE: ELEVATOR" **a platform of ice formed under everyones feet and started lifting them up the cliff.

After introductions were made the students examined the platform.

"That's rather handy" Ren deadpanned.

"It was 'ice' to meet you after all" Yang chuckled at her own pun.

Gray pointed his palm at Yang and she was encased in ice.

"How did you do that!" Weiss near yelled at him.

"What's your problem!?" Gray shouted back.

"Those glyphs you made! How did you do that?" She demanded "only the Schnee family can do that".

Gray was confused "She means the magic circles" Lucy whispered to him and she gave him a hurried explanation of the Schnee semblance.

"Well" Gray thought fast "I needed to figure out a way to channel the energy of my semblance, so decided to study masters of it" Gray gave a slight bow and Weiss appeared satisfied.

"Why is Yang frozen?" That was the only question Ruby had when they reached the top of the cliff.

—

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie you four retrieved the white rook pieces, from this day forward you will work together as team JNPR, led by Jaune Arc".

The wizards chuckled when Pyrrha accidentally knocked Jaune over.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long, the four of you retrieved the white knight pieces, from this day forward you will be known as team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose".

The wizards saw Yang hug her little sister.

"And finally, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet, you four retrieved the black knight pieces, from this day forth you shall be known as team LEGN.

The wizards smiled, they were still together.

"Led by Lucy Heartfilia".

Lucy froze at the news _'I'm the leader! That cant't be right!'_, but her friends looked like they approved of the decision, that couldn't be right.

—

Team LEGN filed into their room, Natsu drove onto his bed.

"YEAH! This is great isn't it boss" Natsu turned to Lucy.

"I can't believe Ozpin put me in charge, Erza would have been much better".

"Nonsense" said Erza "you have adopted the Fairy Tail way quicker than any previous member".

"And you showed its spirit the most during the battle of Fairy Tail" Natsu added.

"And" Gray chipped in "you were the one that kept a cool head and came up with the idea of Natsu finding us all".

"Thank you" Lucy teared up "thank you all so much".

Lucy ran forward and hugged her friends.

—

"You were right, they are strong".

"We rarely lie".

"And magic is such a rarity nowadays".

"And if you allow us into the fold, it will not be directed at you".

"Hmmmm, and just what do your happy group call themselves?"

"Oración Seis".

—

—

**Author's Note: Well that's another chapter done, we have team LEGN (Legend), Oración Seis has ARRIVED but won't do much just yet, they need to adjust to the world of Remnant.**

**Eventually the students of Beacon may or may not gain magic, if you have any suggestions on that, please do tell.**

**And I am debating about semblances for the wizards, if there are any good suggestions I may just do it.**

**And what do you think of the team name GJWL (Gunwale) that may come later, if you have a better name, Please do tell.**

**And a response to SuperSaiyajin4Vegeta, yes Law and Glitter could kill her, but she wouldn't stay dead, and just wait till you see who uses those spells.**

**I'm out y'all!**


	6. Chapter 6: Leadership

Lucy stretched as she woke and took the earplugs at of her ears, but upon hearing Natsu's snores she sighed and put them back in, she got up and dragged herself to the bathroom, as she looked at herself in the mirror, she still didn't think she was ready but she remembered her friends encouragement.

"Morning Lu" Natsu said as he walked in only to be promptly (and literally) kicked out of of the bathroom.

"GIVE ME A LITTLE PRIVACY NATSU!" She screamed at him.

Lucy sighed, already missing her private little apartment, then she remember everyone broke into there anyway.

"Sometimes" she said to the mirror "I hate my friends, I really do".

Lucy set about brushing teeth and glared at Erza in the mirror when she also waltzed into the bathroom.

—

"Monsters! Demons! Prowlers of the night" exclaimed Professor Port "yes the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey, ah-ha!".

Natsu gave a colossal snore and quiet laughter sounded throughout the class.

"Yes well" Port tried to regain his composure "and you shall too after you graduate from this prestigious academy, as I was saying".

Soon Port's lecture devolved to mindless blabbering in the ears of the students.

"So who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Port asked his class.

"I do sir!" Weiss exclaimed loud enough to wake up Natsu from his slumber.

"Well then, let's find out" he gestured to a large rattling cage "step forward and face your opponent".

—

Weiss stood with her combat gear on and her sword at the ready.

"Go Weiss!" Yang cried out.

"Fight well!" Blake mustered as much enthusiasm as she could (Which wasn't much).

"Represent team RWBY" Ruby cheered.

"Ruby! I'm trying to focus!" Weiss glared at her young leader.

Ruby shrunk slightly.

"All right" Port raised his blunderbuss-axe "let the match… begin!".

He swung the axe downwards onto the cage's lock, the front fell open and a Boarbatusk charged forward, Weiss sidestepped and delivered an ineffective slash to it's side, the pig Grimm began to circle then stopped and faced her, Weiss charged foolishly and got her rapier lodged between its tusks, after a brief struggle Weiss's weapon was flung away from her, Weiss dodged another charge and recovered her sword.

"Weiss!" Ruby cried out "go for its belly, there's no armour underneath-"

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" Weiss cut her off.

The Boarbatusk rolled into a ball and charged again, Weiss crouched defensively and created a glyph in front of her, the Grimm slammed into it and bounced back, Weiss leapt up and with the aid of another glyph she impaled the pig Grimm.

Bravo, bravo" Port called out "it appears that we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress-in-training, I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today, be sure to cover the assigned reading and stay vigilant" he paused "what are you four doing?" He said looking at team LEGN.

The other three were currently stopping an angry Natsu from attacking Weiss.

"N-nothing" Lucy struggled to say "just, uh, just making sure everyone has a chance to eat something before he gets to the cafeteria" she lied quickly.

Port looked understanding, word of Natsu's incredible appetite had already spread through the school.

"Enough of this" Erza drew back her fist and knocked Natsu unconscious.

"I get why he's angry" Gray admitted "that Weiss girl is a brat".

"I know" Erza thought for a second "what do you think we should do Lucy?" Erza saw that Lucy had left "Lucy?"

—

Weiss was standing on a balcony fuming in anger.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" came a voice behind her.

Weiss turned to see Lucy "What did you say to me?!"

"Why the hell are you being like that to your leader?!"

"She is nothing but an annoying, childish brat!"

"And you're being nothing but a spoiled version!"

"No I'm-" Weiss paused as she realised she was "no I'm not" she whispered defiantly.

Lucy's expression finally softened "My father used to own a very successful company, so while I was growing up he never had much time for me" she looked to the side and sighed "not even when mother died".

Weiss gasped "I'm so sorry".

"And when the company went under" Lucy continued "he tracked me down and the first thing he did was to ask me for money".

"I-" Weiss began.

"But that is no reason to treat your friends badly" Lucy glared at Weiss.

"I should have been leader" Weiss said in a feeble attempt at her previous arrogance.

"I sure your father would greatly approve of your mindset" Lucy said icier than Weiss could ever be.

Weiss looked down in shame, Lucy sighed and put her hand on Weiss's shoulder.

"Just give her time she'll prove you wrong, and you'll be glad when she does".

Weiss just kept looking down.

Before she could think about it Lucy opened her mouth and said "My eyes are up here, you jealous or interested?"

Weiss head shot up and her face was a vivd shade of red, Lucy's face also began heating up and she hastily removed her hand from Weiss's shoulder.

"I-I didn't mean t-to say that" Lucy panicked "I-I…. I'll just be going now".

Lucy rushed off, made a beeline for her dorm and instantly had a cold shower.

_'__Why did I say that?' _she thought _'what the hell was I thinking? And why did I get so… flustered?' _Lucy thought back to the experience _'I guess Weiss is kinda cute… oh goody I guess I'm bi-curious now' _Lucy sighed and leant against the showers wall.

—

The next day Lucy woke up and made for the bathroom, sleepily dragging a chair behind her, she went in, closed and locked the door then propped the chair under the doorknob, she set about brushed her teeth, grinning evilly as she heard Natsu walk into the door.

—

"Eep" both Ruby and Lucy yelped as they ran into each other.

"Sorry" Ruby hastily apologised.

"That's okay" Lucy picked herself of the ground "you're looking a lot happier".

"Weiss apologised for being such a grump" Ruby smiled, then she looked confused "although for some reason she was all shy and blushing when she came back".

Lucy struggled not to blush herself "Really?"

"Yeah, oh well, she's my bestie now and she can't do anything about it" Ruby smiled as she walked off.

_'__Wow, I suddenly feel kinda sorry for Weiss' _Lucy thought to herself.

—

Lucy casually wiped more errant food from her face, thanks to Natsu's extremely messy eating, she sighed and tried to ignore it.

"Ow!" Team LEGN all turned to the sound and saw an armoured boy pulling on a young rabbit faunas's ears, anger rose in all the wizards.

—

"See I told you they were real" the bully said laughing.

His amusement was cut short however as a booted foot connected with was face and sent him tumbling over the table, Lucy lowered her foot and went over to the faunas girl and wrapped an arm around her.

"This is your only chance" Lucy glowered at the bully "apologise to her or else".

One of the bullies rushed at Lucy only to be met from a backhand from Erza that sent him flying, before they could do anything Natsu and Gray slammed the other two bullies together leaving only the leader whose defiance was irrational.

"Why would I say sorry to some filthy animal" he said with a sneer.

Gray and Natsu stepped together and flung their fists into the bully's face with such force that he was sent rocketing through the wall.

Lucy turned to the girl "Are you okay".

"I-I'm fine, thank you… um".

"Lucy, my name's Lucy".

"Thanks Lucy" the girl smiled "I'm Velvet".

"Hey we helped too" Natsu whined.

Lucy bopped him on the head "Velvet this is Natsu, Erza and Gray".

When she got to Gray Velvet blushed and ran off "Gray! Clothes!".

As Gray went off to find his clothing and Natsu went to keep eating, Lucy went to Erza.

"Hey Erza, I need help with something".

"Yes Lucy".

"If I like someone, should I do something about it".

"Yes Lucy who is it?" Erza asked eagerly.

"Thanks for the advice Erza".

"Who is it?" Erza asked desperately as Lucy walked away.

Lucy walked over to where teams RWBY and JNPR.

"Lucy that was so cool of you guys" Ruby burst out.

Lucy smiled "Thanks" Lucy turned to Weiss "Weiss… would you like to go to dinner with me?"

Weiss dropped her nail file and Jaune started choking on his food.

—

—

**Authors Note: Yes, lesbian ship, that is happening.**

**If you can think of a ship name for that or any ship suggestions please do tell.**

**In other notes I'm working on a seperate RWBY fanfic with an OC.**

**I've also been thinking of doing a God of War crossover with something not RWBY (Even though Yang could easily be a descendant of Kratos) if anyone is interested in that please leave suggestions.**

**Bye Y'all**


	7. Chapter 7: Felines and Feelings

Lucy calmly took notes from what she could catch of Oobleck's extremely fast speech, however when she glanced around she saw her team staring at her with small smiles on their faces, after a quick glance she saw team RWBY doing the same thing to Weiss, she sighed and resumed taking notes, doing her best to ignore her teammates.

—

After classes Lucy walked back into her dorm and was immediately flanked by Natsu and Gray.

"Excited for your date?" They said in unison.

"Why is it you two only agree when it annoys me?" Lucy asked despondently.

Erza shoved the boys out of the way "Regardless" she said loudly "we must prepare her for her date."

"No offence Erza" Lucy started "but I can prepare myself."

"Ridiculous, we are a team, we must prepare as such" Erza finished with a manic smile.

"Right…" Lucy quickly shoved them out of the room and barricaded the door.

—

"Are you excited Ice Queen?" Yang asked Weiss.

"It's only dinner Yang" Weiss replied without even looking up "it may not go any further than that."

"Wow" Yang deadpanned "aren't you hopeful."

"We'll just see if this is the first female to be after me for my name" Weiss stated witheringly.

"She isn't" Ruby chimed in.

"And how would you know that?" Weiss demanded.

"Weiss" sighed Ruby "she ran away from the rich girl life" Ruby smiled "I think she likes you" Ruby finished in a sing-song voice.

"Even so" Weiss was determined to be pessimistic "I still have to decide wether I like girls or not."

"If you decide you do, please settle on one so we don't have to worry about you spying on us in the shower" Blake simply stated, not even looking up from her book.

"How dare you!"

—

Ruby was humming happily as she walked down the hall, she had left Weiss to be teased by Yang some time ago, when she came across most of team LEGN sitting outside their room, Gray and Natsu were taking turns trying to flick peanuts into a cup further down the hall and Erza hand her face pressed into the door of their room.

"What are you guys doing?" Ruby asked them.

"Lucy locked us out of the room" Gray said as he managed to get a nut into the cup "HAH! Leading by two points now flame-brain!"

Natsu growled and flicked two peanuts at once, with of them somehow landed in the cup "YES! Take that you icy-pervert!"

Naturally this started yet another fist fight between Natsu and Gray and Ruby turned to Erza.

"Um… Erza, are you okay?" she asked the armoured girl.

"I wanted to help her get ready" Erza whispered creepily.

"Okay" Ruby chuckled uneasily "I'm just going to run away now."

And she did.

—

"Are you sure about this Ozpin?" came a voice through Ozpin's scroll.

"Don't you trust me anymore James?" Ozpin asked as he sipped some coffee.

"You really believe they came from another world?" Ironwood questioned.

"I see no other way they could possess magic" Ozpin sipped more coffee.

"That can't be true."

"No, it can't" Ozpin sighed "but it is, I can sense the power within them."

"…. What should I do?" Ironwood asked him.

"Apologise to the four that have found themselves in Atlas, enrol them into your school, outfit them with Remnant weaponry and send them here with the rest of your students."

"Understood… do you think there are any more?"

Ozpin smiled, sipped some more coffee to fuel his addiction, and looked down at his scroll "I know of at least one."

—

Yang, Blake and Erza poked their heads out of bushes to spy on Weiss and Lucy's date, Ruby sat behind a tree munching on the cookies she had been promised for coming along and Natsu and Gray had been forcefully dragged there by Erza.

"It's going well so far" Blake reported.

"I wonder what they're talking about?" Yang said quietly.

—

"How much of your team do you think is spying on us?" Weiss asked Lucy.

"Erza definitely is" Lucy replied dryly "and knowing her she probably dragged Gray and Natsu here."

Weiss nodded then looked up at Lucy "Look Lucy I…" Weiss paused "this is my first time being on a date with a girl and it may go somewhere but…"

"But" Lucy interrupted "it may not" Lucy smiled "I'm in the same position, I say we start as friends and see what happens from there."

"An excellent suggestion Ms Heartfilia" Weiss said with a small smile.

Lucy returned the smile and they both turned to their menus.

—

"They're ordering food now" Blake reported to her fellow spies "now they're talking again."

"Can you tell what about?" Erza asked her, Blake shook her head.

Ruby snuck around behind the three spying girls over to the two boys.

"C'mon" she whispered "let's get out of here."

Natsu and Gray were more than happy to follow her suggestion and they fled from their obsessed teammates.

"Thanks for saving us Ruby" Gray said once they were well into Vale.

"No problem" she said "If they wanted me to stick around they should have given me more cookies."

The wizards chuckled at that, then fell silent as they walked through the streets, eventually they found themselves at a noodle stall that was run by the old man that seemed to work everywhere.

"How do you think our teams are doing?" Natsu asked.

"They're probably fine" dismissed Ruby.

—

"Honestly!" Weiss was fuming "not only were you spying on us, you were recording us!"

Yang, Blake and Erza were hanging their heads in shame as they were being chastised.

—

Ruby, Gray and Natsu were walking back to Beacon, happy, well-fed and quite unaware they were being followed.

"Do you miss home?" Ruby asked suddenly.

After a brief silence Gray spoke up "Yeah… but we'll stick together."

"Yeah" Natsu agreed "because that's what Fairy Tail wizards do!"

"AYE SIR!"

Natsu, Gray and Ruby spun around and saw a certain winged, blue cat floating just behind them, Natsu leapt forward and hugged his friend.

"HAPPY!"

"NATSU!"  
"DID THAT CAT JUST TALK?!

Natsu, Gray and Ruby looked at the disbelief on the faces of Yang, Weiss and Blake, who had come across them just in time to witness the reunion.

"Well… this is awkward" Lucy said quietly.

—

"You're from another world?" Yang asked in disbelief "that's impossible!"

"We have a talking blu cat that can sprout wings and fly" Lucy deadpanned.

"Oh… yeah."

"I'm still having difficulty believing this" Weiss stated.

"Professor Ozpin does" Lucy added helpfully.

After a short silence Ruby spoke up.

"Can you tell us about your world?"

And so team RWBY was filled in about the various, and destructive, adventures of the Fairy Tail Guild.

**—**

**—**

**Author's Note: so….. yeah….. hi.**

**Yes it has been a while since the last chapter, I've had other stuff going on, plus I'm better at writing battles rather than the downtime, anyway… Happy is back! I couldn't pass up the opportunity of annoying Lucy a whole lot more, especially in light of recent developments, and no-one is dead!**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Yet.**

**Anyway more will be coming, hopefully quicker than this chapter, but until then.**

**Adios amigos.**


	8. Chapter 8: Dust in the wind

"WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME FLAME BRAIN?!"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING YOU DUMB STRIPPER!"

Before the argument could go any further Lucys' whip wrapped around their necks.

"Be quiet!" Lucy channeled Erza so well that Erza herself shuddered "huh, must be a leader thing" Lucy muttered "anyway let's not start a fight before we know what has happened to make Ozpin call us to his office."

"Why you yelling at me for something Natsu did!" Gray shouted.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU-"

Natsu didn't get any further because Lucy activated her whip and shocked them both.

"Now, now" she said overly sweet "you two are going to listen to your leader aren't you?"

"A-Aye sir!" they said in fear, then they rushed out the door.

"Lucy" Erza said quietly "are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just…" she sighed "back home I could deal with them because I could get away for their idiocy but here I can't."

Erza look downcast "Fairy Tail… we're meant to be a family."

"We are" Lucy hugged Erza "but not all families get along a hundred percent of the time, remember how often Mira and Lisanna teased Elfman about Evergreen."

Erza chuckled "True, thank you for the hug Lucy."

—

Team LEGN stepped out of the elevator into headmaster Ozpin's office.

"Whatever Natsu did I'm sorry" Lucy said quickly.  
"Hey!" Natsu started before Erza glared at him.

"Mr Dragneel hasn't done anything" Ozpin chuckled "I have a mission for you."

"Aren't we meant to be going to Forever Fall soon sir?"

"There is no need to call me sir Miss Scarlet" Ozpin sipped his coffee "there is a situation I believe requires your attention, beside I am rather fond of Forever Fall Forest and I would be awfully upset if Mr Dragneel and Mr Fullbuster destroyed it."

Gray and Natsu huffed in irritation at the comment.

Lucy stifled a chuckle "Where are we to go headmaster?" she asked him.

"There have been several dust robberies on the railroad just outside Forever Fall with unidentified and powerful weapons, I would like you to investigate."

"H-How powerful are we talking about?" Lucy said nervously.

"It's nothing we can't handle!" Natsu proclaimed "I'm all fired up!"

"I will have a bullhead take you to destination" Ozpin took another sip of coffee with that pronouncement of doom.

"Noooo" Natsu hid in the corner "please not another death trap."

"Mr Happy if you could escort Mr Dragneel to the bullhead" Ozpin smiled at Happy.

"But he's my friend."

Lucy leant down to Happy "Natsu's planning to steal your fish."

Happy immediately grabbed Natsu and flew out the window "THIS WILL TEACH YOU FOR TRYING TO TAKE MY FISH!"

"HAPPY!" Natsu screamed in despair.

"Perhaps you should catch up to them before Mr Dragneel can escape" Ozpin drank more coffee.

"You know you should really cut back on that" Lucy deadpanned.

—

"H-How could you do thi-HNNG!" Natsu struggled to keep his breakfast down again.

"Good job Happy" Lucy said as she gave him a fish.

"You're the best Lucy!" Happy froze "Lucy… is being… nice?"

"I can be you know" Lucy said irritated.

"THIS IS A SIGN OF THE END TIMES!" Happy shouted "THE APOCALYPSE IS UPON US! REPENT! REPENT!"

Everyone stared at the cat.

"Aren't you going to yell at him Lucy?" Gray asked her.

"Honestly I'm surprised he knows the word apocalypse and used 'upon' correctly."

"Oh Lucy's being mean again everything's okay again" Happy said as he started to munch on his fish.

"I really hate you sometimes" Lucy muttered darkly.

The pilot announced their descent and they started to gather their packs, Erza made Gray carry Natsu's, and they waited patiently for their landing.

—

"Are you sure they can handle this?" Goodwitch asked Ozpin.

"They do seem quite capable" Ozpin countered with a sip of coffee.

"If you're sure" she said with the slightest hint of concern in her voice.

"Are you worried about them?" Ozpin asked amused.

"Absolutely not!" she declared "there are irritating, antagonistic and infuriating!"

She straightened her glasses "However I must admit their devotion to their friends…"

In her mind she thought back to their initiation, how Natsu and Gray had leapt in to protect Ruby without hesitation.

"…. old or new is… somewhat endearing."

Ozpin smiled at her and took another sip of coffee.

—

Team LEGN found themselves on a stretch of railway on a raised bridge.

"This would be the most likely spot for an ambush on a Dust carrying train" Erza said quietly "we should prepare our own."

Lucy looked around, taking in the the environment, looking at the surrounding trees, cliffside and the architecture of the bridge.

"Okay" she said, catching everyones attention "Gray if you get to the top of the cliff you can barrage the robbers with ice artillery while keeping your magic hidden."

Gray grinned widely.

"Erza you have a bow in your arsenal right?"

"Several."

"Good, Erza you take up a position in the taller trees near the track, then you can shoot enemies from a distance or join the close range fighting if things get serious."

Erza nodded at the plan.

"Natsu, you and I will wait on the support arches of the bridges pillar and will engage the enemy once they get in range."

"ALRIGHT!" Natsu shouted excitedly.

Happy started to cry "You forgot about me" he sniffled.

"Just the opposite Happy" Lucy said kindly "you have the most important job."

"I do?" Happy was curious.

"We're fighting on a bridge Happy, if one of us falls off you have to catch us, can you do that?"

Happy leapt into the air "AYE SIR!"

—

"Lucy."

"Yes Natsu?"

"… I'm hungry."

Lucy sighed.

"and bored."

"Don't worry Natsu the train will be here soon."

"Are you sure?"

"Trains run on schedules Natsu."

"I hate trains."  
"I know."

—

Erza calmly nocked an arrow as she waited patiently for the train to arrive, she smiled as she was extremely proud of how much Lucy had grown since coming to Remnant, she scowled however as she thought of how Natsu and Gray hadn't matured at all but she sighed as she realised she hadn't changed much either but she snapped to attention as she heard the sound of the approaching train and she drew her bow.

—

Natsu and Lucy readied themselves as they heard the train but they nearly lost balance as a mighty wind whipped about them and before long the heard a loud crash and the bridge started to shake, Natsu grabbed Lucy and propelled them to the top of the bridge with the recoil of his shotgun boots, when they landed on the bridge they nearly fell over due to the intense gale raging around them , the wind carried a trace of the attackers scent and Natsu's eyes widened.

_'__It can't be!' _He thought _'he can't be here!'_

Lucy gasped as she and Natsu looked upon the wrecked remnants of the Dust carrying train, the assailant was hovering in the air above the train, hood obscuring his face and scythe clutched in his hand, he turned to them.

"Erigor!" Lucy gasped "Erigor the reaper! How did you you get here?!"

"Do I know you" Erigor mumbled to himself "I don't remember" he pointed his scythe at them and a spiralling column of wind and lightning blasted towards them, Natsu grabbed Lucy and leapt to the side.

"Hey Lucy" Natsu growled "since it's just him I can use magic right?"

Lucy nodded "Kick his ass Natsu" she told him.

Natsu channeled flames at his feet and fired his boots he blasted at Erigor fast enough to cause a sonic boom, he appeared before Erigor with his fist cocked back.

**"****FIRE DRAGONS…"**

Erigor positioned his scythe to block the strike.

**"…****BLAST FIST!"**

Natsu's dragon fire coated his fist and roared out of the barrels of his gauntlets.

_'__He combined his magic with his weapons already?' _Lucy thought, stunned with the development.

As Erigor flew backwards he was struck with a barrage of ice projectiles, and Gray slid in on top of an ice structure.

"What the hell is that wind bag doing here?" He asked.

Several arrows cut through the air towards Erigor forcing him to spin his scythe to deflect them.

"How did you get here and why are you stealing Dust?!" Erza shouted at the hooded man as she approached him, she re-quipped her bow away and drew the sword at her side "answer and you will not be severely harmed!"

Erigor raised his scythe and when he swung it he unleashed a gigantic wave of gale-force wind, the wizards braced against the tempest and when it died down the looked up to see both the Dust and the hostile wind mage had disappeared.

"Um guys?" Happy floated up from underneath the bridge "what happened here?"

"That is a good question Happy" Erza stated grimly.

"The better question" Gray started "is why this happened?"

**—**

**—**

**Author's Note: Well that's another chapter done and with it team LEGN have encountered their first enemy from Earthland, they now have another mystery to unravel.**

**Well… see ya later.**


	9. Chapter 9: Evolution

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**—**

Team LEGN stood in Professor Ozpin's office as they relayed the events of their mission.

"You say this man is from your world?" Ozpin frowned at the information "this Erigor is from Earthland?"

"Yes headmaster" Lucy responded "we've had trouble with him before."

"What kind of trouble?" Goodwitch prompted.

"He was part of the Dark Guild Eisenwald, he tried to kill all the attending Guild Masters at their conference, Natsu beat him."

"Mr Dragneel, you opinion."

"He was… different."

"How so?"

"Before he used wind magic, this time it was more like a storm, laced with lightning" Natsu paused "and he didn't seem to remember us."

Ozpin thought for a moment "Do you believe you need more power to match him?"

"Even if we thought we did how would you go about granting it to us?" Erza asked him suspiciously.

Ozpin merely smiled and a pattern of green light rippled across his body.

"Aura" Lucy gasped, her eyes wide "you want to see if you can unlock our Aura."

"Yes, I believe that it would be achievable and beneficial for you."

Erza stepped forward "I will go first, to test it's safety for my friends."

Ozpin smiled "Very admirable of you Miss Scarlet."

Ozpin stepped forward and laid his hand upon her brow, his Aura flared to life and after a moment Erza started emitting a bright scarlet glow, both let their Aura fade.

"This feels incredible!" Erza exclaimed "The energy coating me feels reminiscent of the enchantments of my Adamantine Armour, just to a lesser extent, it feels like it's enhancing my strength too."

The rest of Team LEGN grimaced, Erza even stronger?

Truly a terrifying thought.

"Well as leader I should go next" Lucy declared proudly.

"Why didn't you go first then?" Gray muttered dryly.

"Because Erza is obviously the bodyguard."

"I beg your pardon" Erza crossed her arms.

"So I'm next" Lucy completely ignored Erza "so lets do this."

Erza looked completely flummoxed as she had never been ignored before and Ozpin just chuckled and placed his hand on Lucy's head and concentrated, soon Lucy was surrounded in a golden glow.

"Whoa" she said as the glow subsided "this does feel good" Lucy stretched her limbs "this feels really good! Gray your next."

Gray stepped forward eagerly as Natsu huffed in annoyance, Ozpin repeated the process and Gray was bathed in an ice blue glow.

"Nice" Gray summed up simply.

Natsu moved forward eagerly but Happy started crying "Why don't I get special glowy powers?!" he whined loudly.

Ozpin smiled and patted the the sad cat consolingly, his hand glowed green and the effect was mirrored on Happy in a lighter shade of green, the colour of his guild mark.

"What?" Happy muttered confused.

"Aura exists for all that have a soul" Ozpin smiled at the cat "you get special glowy powers too."

Happy flew around cheering happily "My turn!" Natsu shouted excitedly, Ozpin placed his hand on Natsu's head and he was overcome by a flame orange glow, but something was wrong, Natsu seemed to be shaking, suddenly the glow flared extremely bright and Natsu screamed in pain.

—

Natsu ground as he regained consciousness, his eyes opened slowly and he looked around, he saw that he was an infirmary, he groaned as he sat up.

"Natsu!"

Natsu looked around "Hey Luce….what happened?"

"You're a freak of nature" a gruff voice sounded "congratulations."

The two looked around and saw a man standing there with a cane.

"Who the hell are you?!" Natsu growled at him.

"I'm your doctor" the man limped over to the bed.

"You aren't that friendly for a doctor" Lucy deadpanned.

"Hi I'm Greg" he said sarcastically "wanna talk about that local sport team" he turned back to Natsu "far as I can tell you're fine."

"What happened?" Natsu was confused.

"Look at your arms" Lucy said quietly.

Natsu looked down and gasped, he now had dark red scales along the outside of his arms and the back of his hands.

"Cool!" Natsu exclaimed happily.

"Yes 'cool'" Greg rolled his eyes "you just completely switched species, I'm sure 'cool' sums that up entirely."

Lucy grit her teeth, this doctor was starting to annoy her.

"Switched species?" Natsu asked, even more confused.

"You somehow went from human to faunas, very interesting isn't it" Greg grinned slightly manically.

Lucy sighed "What can he expect to change for him?"

"Well he'll have better vision, hearing, the scales give some extra protection and he'll experience rampart racism" he began limping away "have fun."

"Thanks doc!" Natsu said happily.

Greg looked at him "Why're you thanking me?"

"You helped me, why wouldn't I?"

"It's just my job."

"You still chose to do it, so thanks."

Greg raised am eyebrow at him "You're fine, you can leave whenever you want" he then limped away.

"He annoys me" Lucy stated neutrally.

—

Natsu strolled into his dorm "I'll back!"

"Natsu!" Erza grabbed her friend and slammed his head into her chest-plate.

"AHH!" Natsu frowned then straightened up "huh" he felt the scales on his forehead and cheeks "these scales and Aura thing do help, I barely felt that."

"So what happened?"

Natsu turned and saw team RWBY sitting in the room.

"Hey guys!"

"What the hell happened to you?!" Weiss asked loudly "how did you become a faunas?!"

"You say that like a bad thing" Blake said vaguely angrily.

Weiss turned to look at her "He changed species!" she said firmly "human to faunas or faunas to human it. isn't. natural."

"She has a point there" Ruby said fairly.

"True…" Blake conceded "….so why did it happen?"

"No idea!" Natsu exclaimed with a goofy grin.

"I have a theory" Erza stated "Natsu's dragon slayer magic changes parts of him."

"Aye that's right" Happy said from his bed "dragon lungs for his dragon breath, dragon senses and the heart and soul of a true dragon!"

"Yeah!" Natsu agreed loudly, lighting his fist on fire in excitement and pride.

Erza smacked him and continued "Given this I believe the manifestation of his soul brought his dragon side to the forefront of his physicality."

"Wait so does that mean Gajeel and Wendy would get scales here too?" Natsu wondered aloud.

"Probably" Lucy said then she looked thoughtful "I wonder if dragon slayers like Laxus would gain scales?"

"So you are….a dragon faunas?" Yang asked.

"Yeah isn't it great!" Natsu exclaimed happily "I'm a faunas just like Blake!"

Silence fell in the room.

"What?" Weiss said quietly.

"You know, she smells a lot like a cat" Natsu said casually.

"Her bow keeps twitching when she gets annoyed" Gray stated calmly.

"She loves tuna far more than an average person does" Lucy deadpanned.

Weiss turned to Blake "Is this true?" she asked accusingly.

Blake looked panicked, her eyes darted back and forth then she bolted for the door, Yang tried to stop her but she only managed to trip Blake, as she fell a dark purple glowing circle formed under her, Blake's eyes widened as she fell through the circle, through the floor and into darkness, she flailed wildly, a bubble passed her in the darkness, there wasn't anything else in the void, tears formed in her eyes, then she felt a strange pull upwards and she was suddenly yanked out of the darkness into the air.

Weiss dropped her sword and dispelled the gravity Glyph and ran to Blake's side, as did the rest of team RWBY.

"Blake calm down you're okay" Yang hugged her tightly.

Blake slowly calmed down, soon she released Yang from her grip.

"Why didn't you tell us" Weiss asked coldly.

"I..I-I was…" Blake sighed "…I was scared."

"Why?"

"You're a Schnee, why wouldn't I be" Blake stated just as coldly.

Weiss looked hurt "Being a Schnee doesn't mean I hate faunas on principle, it means I dislike the White Fang because of the shipments that went missing, the board members who got killed, how….difficult it made my father" at this Lucy put a comforting arm around her "I'm not angry because you're a faunas, I'm angry because you didn't trust us, your team, enough to tell us."

Blake looked down.

"But…..I forgive you."

Blake looked at Weiss in surprise.

"I get where you're coming from" Weiss admitted "plus if our friends can forgive mistakes then so can I" she stated proudly while looking at Lucy.

Lucy smiled at her "You're thinking about those stories about Gajeel and Laxus, aren't you?"

"Yes" Weiss looked slightly embarrassed.

Lucy giggled then gave Weiss a kiss on the cheek.

"WWWHHHHAAAAAAATTTT!" Happy screeched then fell backwards with his leg twitching.

"I think you broke him" Gray observed dryly.

"Okay so everything is good now" Yang interrupted "but….."

"What happened to Blake just now?" Ruby finished for her sister.

"That was magic" Erza stated thoughtfully.

"What?!" Blake near shouted in disbelief.

"That was shadow magic" Lucy said "we've seen it before."

"Yeah, from diorama!" Natsu shouted.

"Kageyama" Lucy corrected Natsu as she slapped him.

"H-How could I gain magic?" Blake was stunned.

"In our world magic is gained from absorbing Ethernano particulates" Erza stroked her chin in thought "we don't know if your world has these particulates naturally or if it was introduced when we were."

"I'm a witch?" Blake asked nervously.

"Pfft no!" Natsu grinned "you're a mage, like us."

Blake smiled.

"Well now" Erza grinned and cracked her knuckles as a dark aura surrounded her "we'll just have to train you ourselves."

The entirety of the room shook with fear and backed away from her.

"W-Wait, you can't!" Blake stated fearfully.

"And why not Blake?"

"I-I-"

"We need to tell Ozpin!" Natsu blurted out "we should tell him first before we do anything else!"

Erza stared at him "…..You're right Natsu, come everyone."

Erza strode out of the room.

"Thank you Natsu" Blake got up and hugged him "thank you."

"Hopefully Oz doesn't let her train you anyway" Gray muttered fearfully.

—

"Miss Belladonna has gained magic?" Ozpin was stunned "what kind?"

"She has gained shadow magic from our world" Erza stated calmly.

"Interesting…." Ozpin thought for a moment "…can you demonstrate?"

Blake furrowed her brow then held her hands out slightly from her side and concentrated, a faint magic circle flickered to life at her feet.

"I think I'm-AHH!" Blake yelped as she fell into her shadow, Ozpin leapt to his feet but Blake reemerged "…I really need to get a handle on that…..it feels weird."

Ozpin thought for a moment "Do any of you have a similar magic to Miss Belladonna here?"

"No headmaster" Erza responded.

"Hmm….Miss Belladonna will have to practice this magic on her own…luckily it somewhat ties in with her semblance…Miss Scarlet, Miss Heartfilia do you know enough about magic to investigate this occurrence?"

"We'll do our best sir" Lucy promised.

"Good" Ozpin at down and sipped his coffee "you may go now."

Teams RWBY and LEGN left the room and Ozpin smiled grimly.

"This is quite the development."

—

"Why do you think I'll be able to help?"

"I know you're the one who guided them to this world."

"Heh, can't get much past the Fairy Tactician can I?"

"Oh I have no idea how or why you did it, just that you did…and I thank you for it."

"It's just…..I just got done with my own version of Remnant."

"Please help them."

"Don't worry Mavis, I'll keep an eye on them."

**—**

**—**

**Author's Note: Another chapter, another mystery.**

**In other news team LEGN has Aura and may gain Semblances, Blake has already gained magic, some of Remnant's magic wielders will use magic wield by another from Earthland, others will use new magics.**

**Adios Amigos!**


	10. Chapter 10: Demon

**Disclaimer: I own neither RWBY or Fairy Tail.**

**—**

"Where are we going again?" Natsu asked as he donned his jacket.

"I thought we should go explore Vale" Lucy answered earnestly "get to know the place we live, maybe go shopping."

"You sure we won't just get lost?" Gray asked as he put his shirt on again.

"We're meeting up with team RWBY there, they'll show us around."

"Excited to see Weiss?" Happy, now recovered from the shock of not being able to tease Lucy about liking every man she came across, decided to tease her about Weiss.

"Yes, I am" Lucy stated simply, taking the enjoyment out of Happy's attempt.

"Are we meeting them here or in Vale?" Erza asked her leader.

"We're meeting at a café in Vale."

—

Team RWBY made they way towards the café they were to meet their wizard friends, however they were arguing about what sort of magic they would have should they gain it, they were so distracted that they walked into the figure standing in the road.

"Sorry!" They said in unison, the man turned to them, his six foot tall body covered in a black leather jacket, his slicked back hair and beard were a light but rich purple, his golden eyes bored into them as he crossed his arms and stared at the teens

"G-Good morning" they said in nervous synchronisation.

"What do you mean?" He asked "do you mean to wish me a good morning or that this morning is good whether I want it or not, or you feel good on this particular morning or this is a morning to be good on?"

"Uh..what?" Yang said confused.

"Does it matter?" Blake asked suspiciously.

"Just choose you ingrate" Weiss said dismissively.

"Whichever makes you feel best sir" Ruby said with a genuine smile.

The mans' stance softened as he looked at Ruby "What is your name little one?" He asked kindly.

"Uh…" Ruby was thrown off by his change of demeanour "…Ruby Rose."

"Perfect" the man nodded "I have something for you, a beacon for you when the shining light fades" he reached his pocket and pulled out a small box and he handed it to Ruby "have hope and keep this close to your heart."

Ruby opened it and saw a perfect ruby sculpture of a rose, glowing softly from within, she slowly reached out and grasped it. She held the the immaculately shaped gemstone as she and her team stared at it in disbelief, she raised her gaze to thank the man but she gasped when she saw nothing but an empty street in front of her, she and her team looked around for the man but when they couldn't see anyone they went to the café and sat in stunned silence.

"Hey guys!"

They looked up to see team LEGN approaching with Natsu happily waving at them.

"Hey there" Lucy said as they reached the table where they were sitting "so are yo-" she noticed the looks on their faces "what's with those looks, did something happen?"

Team RWBY shared a look and Ruby held up the rose she was given.

—

"So this man simply disappeared?" Erza asked after team RWBY recounted their encounter.

"Are you guys sure that happened?" Natsu asked as he inspected the rose still held by Ruby and the box it arrived in.

"Of course it did!" Weiss replied angrily.

"I can't smell anyone else's scent on these things" Natsu shrugged "so I don't see how someone else had it."

"Maybe your nose is wrong?" Yang suggested.

"Natsu's nose is never wrong!" Happy said angrily.

"That's true" Lucy agreed "Natsu has an exceptionally strong sense of smell, he can even track people over the ocean."

"Damn, that is impressive" Yang leaned closer to Natsu with a sultry look on her face "what other physical areas are you especially…endowed with?"

Everyone stared, Happy was about to break out his signature catchphrase when Natsu spoke up.

"What does endowed mean?" He asked.

Ruby quickly clapped her hands over Yang's mouth.

"Don't ask!" She said quickly.

—

Team LEGN had mostly tuned out the argument between Weiss and Blake, Lucy hated letting Weiss yell at her own teammate but she knew that the two needed to let it all out, however the conversation soon took a turn for the worse.

"You want to why I despise the White Fang?" Weiss near shouted "It's they're a bunch of liars, thieves and murderers!"

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake yelled back.

Everyone, even Blake's, eyes widened as they realised what she had just said, Blake panicked and before anyone could stop her she disappeared into her shadow and fled the room.

—

Blake reemerged from her shadow in front of the schools' statue, she hesitantly reached up and removed her bow.

"I knew you'd look better without the bow."

—

The next morning team LEGN set out to find Blake, they discussed it with the remainder of team RWBY so they wouldn't end up searching the same places, although it didn't take long for Natsu and Erza to become distracted.

"This is the most delicious strawberry cake I've ever had!" Erza exclaimed.

"Yep, we've lost her" Gray sighed "let's go find Natsu, hopefully he'll still help.

"Yeah" Lucy agreed and they left Erza in her little slice of heaven.

They spotted Natsu exiting a curiosity shop "Hey guys" he waved to them "look at what I got!"

Natsu showed a pair of goggles, much like the ones Edolas Natsu wore.

"Aren't they cool!" He exclaimed as he put them on his head "now I don't have to worry about jerks like Erigor blowing crap into my eyes."

"Huh…" Lucy was slightly dumbfounded "…that was actually very smart of you Natsu."

"Thanks Lucy!" He said happily, not noticing their, rather offensive, disbelief.

"Let's just keep searching" Gray sighed at his teammate's moronic tendencies.

—

It had just passed into nighttime when an explosion rocked the docks, the wizards (still minus Erza) turned to look at it.

"Found them!" Natsu shouted and ran off.

"Hey Lucy?" Gray prompted as they ran.

"Yeah?"

"Do you find it weird that we're running towards an explosion that Natsu DIDN'T cause?"

"Yes, extremely so."

Up ahead of them Natsu blasted off the ground with his weapons and flew upwards rapidly, he soon caught sight of the docks and saw the thief he had stopped his first day here fend off the attack of a monkey Faunas and proceeded to attack Blake, fury washed over Natsu and, with a roar and a burst of magic, he flung himself at Roman, he barely had time to look up before Natsu's head collided into his stomach and they went flying backwards, mid-flight Natsu cocked his fist back and slammed it into Roman's head, Roman cratered into the ground, Natsu pivoted, planted his feet into the ground and, with a double arm blast, flung him into a shipping container, Roman coughed up blood on impact as his Aura broke, Natsu groaned and doubled over as pain burned through his body, White Fang surrounded him and shouted something at him but he couldn't hear them over the incessant throbbing in his head, he flung his head back a unleashed a screaming roar as an inferno raged around him.

—

Erza looked up from yet another cake as she heard Natsu's roar, she frowned, his roar was always primal and draconic but this was painful and something more demonic, she quickly paid and left the shop, she quickly spotted a pillar of flame but it far darker than Natsu's natural fire, she began to panic and made for it as fast as she could.

—

Ruby stood atop a building, shielding eyes with her arm, Penny stood beside her, eyes wide.

"Friend Ruby….do you know what's doing this?"

"I'm…..not sure" she replied uncertainly.

—

The circle of the Fang had retreated to protect themselves from the heat when the flames abruptly ended, the ground glowed dimly and as the smoke and steam died down everyone looked up at Natsu, he was changed, his scales had disappeared but his forearms and hands had turned into large demonic claws, the upper part of his face had turned black, spiked backswept horns grew from near his hairline and two large, red wings had emerged from his back, Natsu slowly raised his head and glared at the White Fang with cold, furious eyes and before they could raise their guns he was upon then, he never made a sound as he crushed their weapons and flung the wielders at each other, the last ones standing tried to run but they were incapacitated by seemingly floating, one-sided blades, Natsu turned and growled when he saw someone, but he stopped, he knew this person, her hair, her face, her scent, he just had to remember.

"…Penny?" He asked slowly.

Penny smiled "Hello Friend Natsu" she said happily.

Natsu looked down at his arms then he looked at his wings "Well, this is strange" he said dryly.

"It is a rather unusual Semblance" she said happily.

"What am I?" Natsu asked quietly.

Penny walked forward and hugged him "You're a good friend" she said warmly.

"I agree" Erza said as she walked up behind Natsu and laid a gentle hand on his head.

Natsu winced and his grip on Penny tightened somewhat as a dull pain shot through him, all of his demonic features receded and was replaced by his usual features and scales, he groaned a little in pain.

"Why do I have to get a painful Semblance?"

—

Weiss, Yang, Gray and Lucy arrived to find Ruby and Erza talking to Blake, Natsu sleeping on the ground and a monkey Faunas sitting nearby.

"Weiss!" Ruby said urgently "she explained the whole thing, she doesn't wear a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kind of cute."

"They are very cute" Erza chipped in seriously.

"Weiss I-" Blake was quickly cut off by Weiss.

"Stop! Do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you?!"

Blake didn't answer and looked uncomfortable.

"Twelve hours! And you know what I've decided?"

Blake cowered slightly.

"I don't care."

"You don't?"

"You said you were no longer associated with the White Fang?"

"No I-"

"Uh ba ba" Weiss interrupted her "all I want to know is that the next time something big comes up and not some…" she glared at the monkey Faunas "…someone else."

Blake wiped away a tear "Of course."

"Yeah Team RWBY is back together!" Ruby yelled happily.

Lucy smiled at the other team then turned back to Erza "So what happened to Natsu?"

"He discovered his Semblance" Erza stated calmly.

"So what can the idiot do?" Gray asked nonchalantly.

"He seems to be able to demonise himself" Erza said simply.

"That's interesting" Lucy said thoughtfully "Anyway Erza you can carry him back."

"I beg your pardon" Erza growled.

"Erza Scarlet!" Lucy slipped into her new leader mode "you can carry him back while you explain why you thought abandoning the search for a friend for mere cake was a good idea!"

"I-I…" Erza stuttered in shame and slight fear.

"Do I make myself clear?" Lucy said in a threateningly sweet manner.

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

Meanwhile Gray and Happy cowered in fear.

—

"Thank you for allowing me to use this space Mr Xiao Long."

"For the last time Zeref" Taiyang scolded him playfully "call me Tai."

"Thank you Tai" Zeref smiled.

Tai chuckled and left, Zeref turned and looked the tank he had set up.

"Now, I must get to work" he muttered to himself.

**—**

**—**

**Author's Note: Here it is! The end of Volume 1 of RWBY!**

**Natsu has a semblance and Zeref is up to something!**

**Also what do you guys think of NatsuxPenny?**

**I was going to go for NatsuxYang, but the idea of Penny and him popped into my head.**

**Anyway, tell me what you think and let me know of any other ship ideas you guys have.**

**See y'all later!**


	11. Chapter 11: Realms

The red haired man grimaced as the masses of unintelligible and idiotic voices assailed his ears.

"Here's your coffee sir" the waitress laid the cup down before him, he grunted dismissively but he gave her a tip to prevent any complaints. He sipped his coffee and didn't even flinch when he heard the mans' neck break, the two strolled out of the shop shortly after, the man scoffed and dialled his Scroll.

"Yes?" A seductive female voice answered.

"Did you send your two little lackeys to deal with our…animal problem?"

"No."

"Well they took care of it anyway, keep your dogs leashed Cinder."

"I will, remember you are only a consultant Cobra" she said his name venomously.

"If you were competent I wouldn't need to be one" he hung up before she could respond and sipped his coffee. He liked it but honestly, given the reports, he couldn't understand how Beacon's headmaster and that one Professor/Doctor could drink so much of this stuff without their hearts exploding.

—

Lucy sighed as some of Natsu's partially chewed food landed near her plate, wishing her teammate wasn't so messy when she heard the dreaded words shouted across the cafeteria.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

It happened quickly. Food was thrown. Students fled for their own safety. Nora declared herself Queen of the castle and Ruby demanded justice, but that did not matter for they were to receive only vengeance. Ruby found herself suddenly flung backwards as the result of a vicious strike.

"You dare speak of justice" Erza growled angrily "when you are responsible for the destruction of a poor, innocent strawberry cake" she raised her head to glare at team RWBY "YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR TRANSGRESSION!" The poor first year team shook with fear.

At the same time team JNPR was facing a similar problem but in the shape of a demonic wall of fire.

"You dare call yourself a Queen" Natsu glared at Nora "when all this delicious, wonderful food lays wasted" flames burst from Natsu with an even greater intensity "YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR TRANSGRESSION!" The first year team rapidly rearranged their tables into a small fort in the vain hopes of saving themselves.

"Gray. Bunker. Now." Lucy ordered succinctly.

Gray made a bunker out of pure ice and when they entered it a settled down he closed off the entrance.

"Those poor kids" Lucy sighed.

"And it was going so well for you and Weiss" Gray said with faux-melancholy. Lucy over-theatrically hid her eyes with a hand and fake cried. After a few moments she and Gray started chuckling.

"…You do you think everyone back home is okay?" Gray asked suddenly.

"Of course, they are Fairy Tail wizards" she then smirked "you missing Juvia already?" She teased him.

"Do I miss the creepy stalker/fangirl?…..nope."

"You really don't care about her?"

"Of course I do she's a part of Fairy Tail, she's family…I don't like her like so likes me…but if I told her it'd break her heart" he sighed "and I really don't want to do that."

"Wow, I didn't know you could be that sweet."

"What what makes you think that?!" Gray asked, offended.

"You spend nearly all your time stripping and fighting with Natsu" she responded in a deadpan manner.

"Touché."

They just chuckled again and waited for the carnage to abate.

—

Ruby kept going over the plan in her head as they waited for the combat class to end. She was however able to cheer for her sister beating a transfer student.

"Miss Xiao Long is the victor" Ms Goodwitch announced "Mister Dragneel you have been requested for a fight."

"SWEET!" Natsu leapt down into the arena, already wearing his gear "who am I fighting?" He asked excitedly.

"A transfer student from Atlas" Goodwitch told him "Mister Dragneel vs…"

Natsu's opponent walked into the arena and team LEGN's eyes widened.

"…Mister Redfox."

"GAJEEL!" Natsu exclaimed in surprise.

Gajeel stood wearing an armoured grey vest with a black fur collar and belt cape, dark green military cargo pants and black combat boots. In addition to his studs he had round steel coloured scales in similar areas to Natsu. His hair was significantly shorter but still just as wild and restrain be He also had thick metal bracers on his arms.

"Gihihi" Gajeel chuckled in his unique way "ready to lose Salamander?" He taunted.

"Bring it scrapheap!" Natsu replied with a huge smile on his face.

"Wait…that's THE Gajeel?" Weiss asked Lucy "your teammate?"

"Yeah!" Lucy replied with a huge grin "If he's here…everyone else might be okay" she finished quietly and Weiss gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

"Begin!"

Natsu blasted forward and tried to headbutt Gajeel in the stomach. Gajeel flicked his wrist and plates from his bracers snapped in front of his fists, he then delivered a downward punch to Natsu's spine and his hydraulic gauntlet sent the pinkette into the floor. Natsu quickly countered by punching both of Gajeel's legs out from under him, he then balled up and rolled, with a blast of extreme force he straightened, blasting of the ground with his fists and delivered a double heel kick to Gajeel's midsection and sent him flying towards the ceilings.

Gajeel recovered and flipped midair, his feet alighted on the ceiling, the fist plates on his gauntlets glowed as he activated the Gravity Dust within them and he thrust them into the ceilings as he kicked off. After rocketing downwards Gajeel flipped again and cratered the ground where Natsu's head was moments before. Natsu grinned as he dodged backwards, with another shotgun blast he flew forward and delivered a spinning kick with his right leg to Gajeel's left side, Gajeel hit the offending limb with a jab from his right hand followed by a haymaker with his left hand. Natsu guarded but was flung away, as he flipped though the air he pushed off the ground at the same time as he fired his boots, instantly righting himself and forcing Gajeel to dodge the shot. Both Natsu and Gajeel settled into their combat stances as the entire class, even professor Goodwitch, stared with wide eyes.

"Holy shit" Yang mumbled weakly.  
"Indeed" Blake responded quietly.

"All that…" Ruby muttered "…and it isn't even a minute into the match."

With a burst of flame Natsu had closed the distance between them in his demonic semblance form and swung his claws at his fellow dragon slayer when Gajeel smirked.

"Shooby do bop" a powerful sonic pulse knocked Natsu back and forced him to cover his ears.

"Oh please no" team LEGN groaned in unison.

Natsu looked up to see Gajeel holding an electric guitar he had pulled from…somewhere…and he had an evil smile on his face. Natsu clamped his hands down on his ears even harder as Gajeel unleashed a savage, pulsing riff that started to push him backwards towards the wall.

"Huh" Gray uttered thoughtfully "he's a lot better than last time I heard him play."

"Yes" Erza agreed "and he's using his new semblance well."

Natsu's grimace turned into a smile before he shot upwards then down at Gajeel. Gajeel sent another blast at Natsu but he powered through it and swiped at him with his claws, Gajeel's eyes widened when he saw twin fires raging around Natsu's ears.

_'He set his ears alight so the fire would consume the air around them thus stopping the sound from reaching them' _Professor Goodwitch thought to herself _'incredible.'_

Gajeel scowled and hit a button on his guitar and the strings were incased in plating, one side of the body split open and a blade emerged while an array of small rocket boosters extended from the other side, Gajeel's scowl switched to a smirk as he uppercut Natsu's chest with his axe. Natsu was flung back but he quickly started flying in rapid circles around Gajeel who switched back to his guitar and sent sonic bursts at Natsu to try and knock him out of the air, Natsu dodged and dived at Gajeel forcing him to switch back to his axe and swing it upwards at him, Natsu dodged to the side. Gajeel smirked and let go of his axe and unleashed a gravity blast punch near Natsu's ear, blowing away the flames, he then grabbed the Salamander's head and brought it close so his mouth was at Natsu's ear.

"SHOOBY DO BOP!" He shouted out in another sonic blast.

Natsu knew only pain for a second before he passed out.

—

Natsu woke up slowly in the infirmary and took note of his surroundings. He saw two doctors taking care of him, a male and a female.

"You're a moron" Natsu looked to the voice and saw the same doctor as last time.

"Hi Greg!" Natsu said happily.

The other two doctors seemed shocked at someone so happy to see their senior doctor…again.

Greg rolled his eyes "Your ear has healed up so go on and get out of here."

Natsu did just that but as he left he said "Thanks Greg!"

All was silent for several moments after he left.

"'Thanks Greg'?"

"Quiet you."

—

Natsu didn't have to go far before the rest of his team and team RWBY found him.

"Natsu are you okay?!" Ruby asked frantically.

Natsu chuckled "I'm fine Ruby" he said as he patted his friend on the head.

"NATSU!" Cried out two more voices.

Team LEGN looked around and saw the familiar shapes of Lisanna Strauss an Wendy Marvel rushing over to them.

"Lisanna! Wendy!" Natsu greeted them happily.

"Natsu!" Wendy called out "are you oka-" she seemed to trip over nothing and fly into Ruby. The two tumbled to the ground in a heap. Wendy when to apologise but she realised her face was barely an inch from the other girls. They both seemed to freeze as they stared into each others eyes in that moment.

"Having fun down there you two?" Came Yang's teasing voice.

Wendy and Ruby's brains restarted and they leapt apart and stood, blushing furiously.

Lisanna smiled "Awww" which prompted bigger blushes from the two younger girls.

"My darling Gray!"

Gray looked up and saw a familiar blue blur headed for and he braced…by shoving Yang in front of him.

Juvia was confused. Why did her darling Gray's chest feel so squishy? That wasn't right.

"You mind getting your face out of boobs please" Juvia heard an unknown female voice.

Juvia bolted upright and saw a blonde girl with purple eyes. Behind her Gray was smiling. Did he want to see Juvia with another woman? Juvia began to fantasise and blush, steam pouring out of her ears.

"How'd it feel to get your ass kicked Salamander?" Gajeel taunted as he walked up to them.

"I'm sure you remember from when you were in Phantom Lord" Natsu countered with a smirk.

Gajeel chuckled "Touché Salamander."

"So you guys made it here too somehow" Lucy said as she smiled at the two dragon slayers banter.

"Obviously" Gajeel snarked "and I am leader of team RLMS (Realms)."

"That name's fitting" Gray said dryly "…why does Lisanna have cat ears now?"

"Side effect of Magic and Aura apparently" Lisanna replied "like how Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy have scales now."

The assembled mages looked at Wendy, who blushed slightly from all the attention, and they all saw soft, white, oval scales in the same places as Natsu and Gajeel.

"So when did Gajeel learn how to actually sing and play?" Lucy asked, getting a scowl from the resident iron eater.

"When he discovered his Semblance everyone who heard him forced him to learn" Juvia said as she suppressed a giggle.

Gajeel grumbled under his breath so Gray took pity on him.

"At least now we can hear any songs you come up with, you're a pretty good song writer."

"Tch, whatever" Gajeel blew it off and looked away but everyone saw the smile he tried to hide.

"So how have you guys been?"

And with that they all started catching up.

—

"So what're you naming it?"

"Her."

"What're you naming her?"

"I don't know yet."

"How about Zerry?"

"…Tai…you are truly awful at naming children."

"You wound me Zeref."

"Please don't tempt me."

Tai let out a mock gasp.

"I'll call her Arcadia."

"That's nice…why'd you make her again?"

"My brother will need help combating my other creations."

"He'll have to wait a few years."

"She'll develop far faster than a human child" Zeref gently picked up the baby demon "…plus I'm lonely but have no idea how to look after children."

"You could ask me for tips."

"The day I ask you to infest my child with your cursed puns is the day the world ends."

"…'Your child' huh?"

"…I…"

"Good for you buddy."

"Thank you."

**—**

**—**

**Author's Note: Sorry about the delay but AT LAST IT IS HERE.**

**Anyway.**

**More wizards of Fairy Tail have emerged and one already has a Semblance, there may be the start of a truly adorable ship, another member of the Oración Seis has emerged and Zeref has a baby! demon. baby demon.**

**Why?…why not?**

**Also just over 100 follows!**

**Did not see that coming, THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Side note: I changed the appearance of the mysterious stranger in the last chapter.**

**See y'all some other time, bye.**


	12. Chapter 12: Robots and Revelations

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my laser guided thermite zebra.**

**—**

Teams RWBY and LEGN chatted happily with team RLMS, catching each other up on current events as they headed for the last class of the day. Yang and Lucy quickly turned the discussion to the new outfits of wizards.

Juvia was wearing a dark blue kevlar turtleneck sweater with a white jacket over the top of it, she also had a long lighter blue skirt that went down past her knees, she had black boots and a white beanie that had a blue teru teru bōzu displayed on the front, her hair flowed freely.

Wendy, who was holding Carla in her arms, was wearing a white, buttoned up blouse with a black tie and red armoured suit vest, she also wore a black skirt and leggings, with white and pink sneakers adorning her feet, her hair was in pigtails done up with red ribbons.

Lisanna was wearing was a cream coloured T-shirt and purple jean shorts, she had various pieces of light metal armour, much like Jaune's, on her chest, shoulders and thighs, the outer edging was purple and the main inside parts were the same cream colour as her shirt, she had white soled purple canvas shoes and hair hair was unrestrained and slightly unkempt as she was still unused to caring for it whilst having cat ears present. Blake quietly offered to help her.

"Soooo…" Ruby began "…what weapons do you guys use?"

Yang ruffled her sisters hair good-naturedly at the predictable question.

"Why should we tell ya that shrimp?" Gajeel challenged "we aren't gonna gave ya any advantages to your te-"

"Juvia uses a water Dust powered umbrella" Juvia said blankly.

"Water girl!" Gajeel yelled at his old friend.

"I use multi-Dust clawed gauntlets and boots" Lisanna said smiling.

"…Really Mini-Mira?" Gajeel sighed but smirked as he called her a name he knew would annoy her. And it did.

"What about you Wendy?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Oh, I-I use eh…what were they called?" She muttered to herself "oh yeah, I use dust propellent dispersal gauntlets and boots."

"Like flamethrowers?" Ruby asked in surprise.

"Yes! But I use wind Dust instead."

"Really? Isn't that hard to control?"

"A little at first but as a Sky Dragon Slayer I got the hang of it quickly."

"Wow…that's really impressive!"

Wendy blushed slightly from the praise.

Carla smirked and decided to speak up "Ah young love, I approve Wendy."

Both girls began blushing heavily and started sputtering denials, much to the amusement of everyone else.

—

"…You guys catch up with each other, we have some errands to run" Team RWBY split off from the wizards in Vale and Sun dragged Neptune away from Juvia. Gray had used that distraction to escape from his stalker and had been wandering around the city for some time. He had zoned out slightly which led him to to bump into a rather short lady and accidentally made her drop her ice-cream.

"Ah shit, my bad" he stared down at the fallen confection, then he just shrugged "ah well, I'll just buy ya a new one, how's that sound?"

He turned and looked at the woman. Her dual toned hair reminded him a Totomaru of Phantom Lord but with brown and pink instead of black and white. The was just looking sadly at her deceased frozen treat.

"I'll make it a double helping of each."

The lady looked up at him with a large smile on her face.

"Lead on milady" he gestured to the city at large and offered his arm. She rolled her eyes but take the proffered arm and led him to a nearby ice cream cart where he got her the promised compensation and he got himself a mint choc-chip ice cream.

"This is nice" he said after he tasted it.

She however, was looking at him strangely.

"What?"

She pointed at his chest.

"What?" he looked down and saw his shirt was missing "AH SHIT! Where'd it go?!"

She giggled noiselessly as he ran around to find his shirt and put it back on.

"Sorry 'bout that, happens all the time."

She raised an eyebrow _'Why?'_

"My Semblance is ice based, person who trained me was similar and part of the training was stripping down in the snow, so it became a subconscious habit."

She stared blankly _'Really?'_

"Hey! I dare you to find someone better with the cold than me" he said with a smile.

She fined serious thought for a moment then shrugged _'You win' _she then checked her scroll and sighed.

"You gotta be somewhere?"

She nodded.

"Well" he held his hand out "it was nice meeting you, the name's Gray."

She typed on her scroll _"I'm Neo."_

"Nice to meet you Neo" he said with a smile.

Neo put her scroll away and took his hand, Gray, guided by instinct, didn't shake her hand. He leaned forward and kissed it. Neo blushed slightly but leaned in and gave him a peck on the check. Gray gained his own blush and Neo left with a small wave.

"See ya" Gray mumbled dazedly. He was feeling pretty good while he watched her leave but that turned to a feeling of eldritch dread creeping down his neck as he turned and saw Juvia. Her head shrouded in a black miasma and her eyes glowed pure white.

**_"LoVE riVaL."_**

—

Natsu was wandering through Vale when he smelled the familiar scent of rose petals nearby. He rounded the corner and his heart nearly stopped. Ruby had fallen to the ground in front of an approaching truck. He started moving even as Penny moved Ruby out of the way.

***BANG***

***BANG***

Penny blinked in confusion as flames died down around her.

"You okay Penny?"

She looked up and saw Natsu smiling down at her. She figured that he had pulled her from in front of the truck at the last second.

"Natsu!" Ruby called out "where'd you come from?! That was awesome!"

Natsu gave a smile and thumbs up at the praise and Penny looked around at her friend and spotted the soldiers in the street behind her…and they spotted her.

"Oh no" Penny took off running down an alley and her friends swiftly followed. On the way Natsu smashed a wooden support leg and sent crates tumbling down behind them. They soon caught up to the panicking girl.  
"Penny!" Natsu called to her "what's wrong?!"

"N-Nothing! Everything's fine!" Penny denied and hiccuped "I don't want to talk about it."

"Penny if you tell us what's wrong…" Natsu began.

"…We can help you!" Ruby finished.

"No, no, no…you wouldn't understand."

"Let us try Penny" Natsu said gently "trust us."

"You two are my friends, right? You promise you're my fr-"

Penny was cut off when both Natsu and Ruby hugged her "Of course we are Penny" they said in unison.

"Guys I'm…I'm not a real girl" she lifted her left hand and showed them a patch where Natsu's flames had burnt through her false skin.

"Of course you're real, you sure as hell ain't imaginary" Natsu declared as he smiled down at her.  
"He's right" Ruby agreed "you think just because you have nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts means you aren't a real girl? You have a heart and a soul, I…we can feel it."

Penny was so happy she hugged her two friends. A.K.A. she crushed the everliving hell out of them.

"I can see why your father would too protect such a delicate flower" Ruby said in a pained voice.

She let them go and Natsu fell to the ground "Oh he's very sweet, my father's the one that built me, I'm sure you would just love him!"

"Wow he built you all by himself?"

"I think one of my ribs went into my lung" Natsu groaned.

"Well almost, he also had some help from mister Ironwood."

"My body is trying to die…why will no-one help me?"

"The General?" Ruby looked confused "Wait. Is that why the soldiers were after you?"

"I'm so cold."

"They like to protect me too!" Penny said happily.

"Ruby if I die…look after Happy…and you can have my cookie stash."

"They don't think you can protect yourself?" Ruby asked sceptically.

"Why is everything going dark?"

"They don't think I'm ready right, one day it'll be my job to save the world, but I still have a lot to learn, that's why my father let me come to the Vytal Festival, I want to see what it's like in the rest of the world and test myself in the tournament."

"I see a light!"

"Penny what're you talking about? Save the world from what? We're in a time of peace."

"I can see the gates waiting for me…it's so inviting."

"That's not what Mr Ironwood said."

Their thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of the soldiers shouts coming closer to them.

"You have to hide" Penny said fretfully.

"We won't let them take you!" Natsu declared suddenly on his feet.

"It's okay Natsu" Penny smiled "They're not bad people, I just don't want you two to get in trouble, just promise me you two won't tell anyone about my secret."

"I promise" they said in unison.  
"Aye sir!"

They looked up and saw Happy floating above them.

"Did that flying cat just talk?" Penny question.

"Happy!" Natsu called "Ninja time!"

"NINJA!" They both shouted as Natsu threw a handful of flames at the ground and produced a smokescreen and both boy and cat had disappeared, Penny recovered and threw Ruby into a dumpster and left with the soldiers after lying, badly, to them.

"Ruby?" Natsu said as he peaked into the dumpster, Ruby burst out and clung onto Natsu. All was silent for a few seconds.

"Well Wendy will be devastated" Natsu said cheekily.

"You too! WHY?!"

"It's fun" Happy said simply.

"And true, going by the blush."

Ruby grumbled and blushed more but, much to her relief her Scroll rang and she answered it.

"Everyone!" Blake's voice rang out from the Scroll "if you can hear me we need ba-"

"HHHEEEELLLPPPP!" Sun screamed "they got a robot, and it's big, REALLY BIG."

Natsu and Ruby looked at each other, grinned excitedly and set off.

"That Torchwick guys in it! But…it didn't eat him, he's like controlling it…or something…HURRY!"

Ruby was jumping along the rooftops with her Semblance while Happy was carrying Natsu along. They soon saw a robot sliding around on an iced over highway, Happy accelerated to Max Speed while Natsu prepared his fists. Natsu slammed into the mech with a double punch and sent it flying off the highway. By the time Natsu had landed team RWBY had set up a smoke, or rather, a steam-screen to blind Torchwick but the mech had deployed lasers to, seemingly, help it locate them. Natsu wasted no time and rushed it and unleashed a flurry of shotgun strikes. Roman hit him back and what seemed to be a large blast of water hit the mech in the back. Gray appeared and sliced at its leg with his Dust blades, freezing the water and trapping it.

"You guys thought you could have fun without us?" Gray said as he and Juvia met up with the group.

Before any response was made Roman got a shot off and knocked them all down, making some lose their weapons.

Something awakened and burned within Weiss. An energy that desperately needed a release. She instinctually put her fist to her open palm and shouted.

**"DUST MAKE: FLAME SPIRES!"**

She slammed her palms to the ground and red, crystalline spikes erupted from the ground around the mech. Piercing it in several places before they glowed and a split second later exploded into a raging inferno. Natsu let it burn for half a minute before devouring it. They saw Roman pick herself off the ground.

"Just got this clean" he grumbled "well ki-"

He was interrupted by Natsu who fired a shot at him but it was quickly blocked by a parasol. The woman who held the parasol and revealed herself to be Neo, her smile faltered when she saw Gray. But Gray gave her a small grin and winked at her. She blushed and smiled back in response. Juvia growled with rage and shot a blast of boiling water at Neo. It impacted her but she and Roman seemed to shatter and in the distance they saw a bullhead take to the skies.

"So Gray…when did you start liking bad girls" Happy teased him.

Gray seemed to panic "Uh, uh…weren't Sun and Neptune with you guys?" He asked team RWBY in desperation to evade the question. But they had fled in the face of Juvia's dark horror bringing rage. So he joined them in the escape.

**—**

**—**

**Authors Note: Yes. Possibilities of a Grey and Neo ship! Popsicles? Whatever. If you have a ship name for that let me know. Also let me know who you think Juvia should be with. Because Juvia does deserve someone! Anyways tell me what you think of the new wizards updated outfits. Any and all feedback is appreciated.**

**Now I know some of you are iffy about NatsuxPenny, I haven't committed to that idea myself yet, however if it happened I'm confident the ship name would be 'Clueless Couple'.**

**They both have an air of innocence around them, because I doubt either of they have any clue about romance.**

**Anyways.**

**Don't worry, be happy and I'll see you all laters.**


End file.
